


Eye of the Storm.

by Dontmindifislytherin



Series: Weather any Storm Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: Sequel to Weather any Storm.The curse is broken, and Neal is nowhere to be found. Normality is starting to return to the lives of Emma, Killian, Henry, and Hope. However, trying to deal with the trauma the last curse has caused, along with new enemies hellbent on destroying their happy ending. Will they ever find Peace?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Weather any Storm Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058159
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	1. A Happy Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said next week, I just got too excited! 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

"We have news!" Snow said excitedly as soon as everyone was sat down, thankfully the house Killian was cursed with was large, as between Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Henry, Hope and Regina they couldn't all fit in the Charmings loft. Killian was unsure if he wanted to stay in the house after the curse broke, but reasoned that as he had only been there twice, it would nice to make some happy memories in the nice victorian style house. They wasn't sure when they began having dinner together as a family every Saturday. It wasn't agreed, they had all missed so much due to the curse. Everyone was determined to make the most of their time together. Henry always sat next to Regina, Emma next to Snow and opposite David, Hope between Emma and Killian. They took turns in cooking, and right now they were eating Snow's famous pie. 

"We…" Snow placed a hand on David's arm. 

"Were expecting a baby!" There was a beat of silence before everyone began talking all at once. 

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my god!" 

Emma stood, rushing to hug her parents. Part of her wondered if she should be a little jealous, after all, this baby would have the childhood she wanted but glancing back at her family, she wouldn't have changed a thing. 

"Mama?" Hope asked as soon as the chatter died down. "Where does the baby come from?" 

Henry burst out laughing as Killian choked on his drink. 

"Oh… urm…" Emma's eyes were wide. "You know… urm.." 

"I got this," Henry smirked. "Remember last week when you rushed into mom and dad's room without knocking!"

"Henry!" Emma glared at him. 

"In our defense, it was like 4 in the morning." Killian shrugged. "How were we meant to know?" 

"Not helpful!" Emma pushed Killian's shoulder as she sat back down. 

"And not a conversation I'd like to hear about." Regina butted in. 

"Agreed," David grumbled. Killian smirked and opened his mouth, Emmas hand slapping over it.

"There are children present don't you dare!" She growled. Killian laughed loudly and gave her his best behaviour look before she released him. 

It had been a month since the curse had been broken, and things had slowly gone back to normal. Emma was back in the sheriff's office, Killian helping out when he wasn't working on the docks. Henry spent his time split between their house and Regina's and currently, they were trying to concentrate on trying to stop Hope from using magic every second of the day. 

“Well. We’re actually a little further along than we thought.” David said quietly. “About 3 months.” Emma frowned looking over at them. 

“But… That would mean…”

“You were pregnant before the curse?” Killian said quietly. 

“I guess I wasn’t far enough to realise. Time was frozen.”

“It happened with Ashley during the last curse, remember?” Henry intoned. 

“So… The baby is okay?” Emma asked, glancing over at them. Snow nodded happily. 

“Yes, We already hired a midwife. She’s lovely. I can’t wait for you to meet her…”

* * *

After dinner they all sat in the living room, a film playing on TV. Emma sat curled next to Killian, Hope asleep on their lap. 

"I don't see why Hope got to choose the movie. She always falls asleep." Henry grumbled. 

"You had your go last week."

"But mom! She picks the same bloody thing!"

"Language!" Emma, Regina, and Killian all say at the same time. Henry glanced over at Killian. 

"Really? Dad, I'm pretty sure I learned that one from you." 

"Do as I say not as I do." Killian shrugged. "I cannot believe how wrong they got it. The mustache!" He glared at the TV. "And I'm not a codfish!" 

Emma giggled. "Well, maybe we should introduce Hope to other pirate stories? Get her obsessed with one of those so she stops asking to watch Peter Pan?" 

"Or we could watch other Disney movies. I've never watched ours." Snow smiled as she looked at David. 

"Maybe not," Emma said hastily. "Seeing as one of you is killed by a rock in it." She glanced at Regina.

"A rock?" She asked, eyes narrowing in annoyance. 

"Technically it was the 7 dwarves." Henry supplied helpfully, shoving popcorn in his mouth. 

Regina frowned. "That doesn't make it better." 

"I'm going to put Hope to bed," Killian said softly, lifting her easily in his arms and carrying her to bed, giving a kiss to Emma on the way. 

"Papa?" Hope mumbled softly as Killiam tucked her into bed. 

"It's me, love.'" Killian smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. 

"I'm glad you are not like the Hook in Peter Pan." She looked up bleary at him. Killian laughed.

"Me too little one, now go back to sleep." His heart swelled. "I love you."

"Love you more." 

"Not possible." He smiled kissing her forehead. Sitting next to her until he was sure she was asleep. Ever since the curse, she couldn't sleep unless Emma or Killian was next to her, not that Killian could blame her, he still had nightmares about their time trapped in the curse.

He walked back down and he could see that their evening had come to a close, Snow and David both having their coats on and Regina hugging Henry tightly. 

Henry glanced over at Emma and Killian. 

"Do I need to stop at Mom's tonight?" He asked looking between the two. Killian rolled his eyes. 

"As I recall you have noise-canceling headphones."

"They didn't work last time," Henry muttered. Emma ruffled his hair. 

"Sorry kid. We will be more considerate." She glared at Killian who was laughing. "Wont we?" He nodded. 

"Pirates honor" he mock saluted. 

David grinned. "I didn't realize pirates had that." 

Snow groaned. "Why? Why do you do that? You never win!" 

David looked affronted. "Only because he mentions my daughter every chance he gets." 

"Only because I know that makes me win," Killian smirked. 

"On that note." Snow said, pushing David out the door. "Bye!" Regina following close behind. 

"I'm going to bed." Henry yawned. 

"Night kid."

"I'm 20."

"I don't care you will always be kid to me."

"Night lad." Killian smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma's waist and kissing her neck. As Henry retreated up the steps. "Clean up tomorrow." She hummed, twisting her body to face Killian. 

"Agreed." She mumbled, kissing him deeply. 

"Been wanting to do that all night." She whispered against his lips. 

"You don't want to know what I've been thinking off all night." 

"In front of my parents? Naughty." She smirked. Killian lifting her up easily and placing her on the table. Stepping between her legs. Emma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You look much better than the pie snow baked." Killians Hook trailed up her leg. 

Emma giggled. 

"That was so cheesy even for you." 

Killian rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I could always just go to bed." He went to pull away. 

"Don't you dare!" Emma breathed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. In the last month their relationship had changed, the 6 years before the curse they had an extremely healthy sex life, taking into consideration they were living with two children. Since the curse broke, they had struggled to recapture that magic. Only ever making love After Killian awoke, sweat-drenched and eyes wide from a nightmare, lunging at Emma and kissing her, taking her with Emma's hushed whispers of reassurance. 

_It's over, we're together._

_I'm never leaving you._

Killian had kept up a good bravado in front of everyone, even sometimes using it with Emma, his flirty nature becoming his armor instead of showing anyone how deeply he was affected by the curse. Even though he tried, Emma knew how much it had affected him. How different he actually was. 

"I need you." Killian breathed in her ear. His fingers pawing at her jeans as he fumbled with the button. 

"Wait." Emma grabbed his hand. He froze, glancing up at her.

"Love?" 

"I'm good." She reassured him. "I have an idea…. Do you trust me?"

"Always." Emma took his hand. Killian sounded so sure. Like it wasn't even a question. She led him up the stairs to the bedroom. Closing the door and locking it.

"I can't believe it took us 8 years to think of a lock on the door," Killian grumbled to himself. They had taught both Hope and Henry an emergency knock if they needed them. Killian watched as Emma routed around in her bedside table. 

"I got these a few days ago…" she bit her lip. "I know you've been struggling recently… it's okay." She stopped him, Killian had opened his mouth. "I get it. I really do." She said before holding them up nervously. 

"I… I don't understand?" Killian asked, frowning at the pair of handcuffs with a raised eyebrow. 

Emma smiled and walked to the bed, handcuffing her hand and looping it around before letting out a laugh.

"Little help?" Killian slowly walked over, helping her cuff her other hand to the bed. He swallowed at the sight of her. 

"I thought it might help. For you to be in control." She said quietly. Killian's mouth felt dry as he nodded.

"You hate not being in control though." He said weakly. As much as the thought of Emma all strung out appealed to him. She had spent enough time out of control. 

"I don't when it's with you." She said quietly. 

"I think I need this too." It was true, after spending years cursed in a loveless relationship, being taken advantage of. She knew Killian would never hurt her, would never make her feel how she had felt while cursed.

"Okay. If you need me to stop…." 

"I'll say red," Emma said softly. Killian kept beside her. His hand brushing her hair away from her face.

"Not fond of this are you?" He motioned to her shirt. 

"Not in the slightest." 

"Good." Killian ripped it open with his hook. 

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, kissing down her neck. 

Emma let out a contented sigh, squirming against the handcuff's, testing their strength. 

"I've made a huge mistake haven't I?" She breathed as Killian nipped at her collar bone. "Such a tease,"

Killian smirked as his hand reached down to her jeans. 

“Probably.” He hummed as he slowly peeled her jeans off. Leaving her in just her bra and a lacy black thong. He frowned for a moment before smiling. 

“You planned this all night?” He asked, running a hand up her leg. Emma smirked. 

“Caught me.”

“You naughty little minx.” He growled, pulling off his shirt as quick as he could, covering her body with his own as he kissed her messily. Emma let out a groan, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands twisted against the restraints. Killian let out a low chuckle.

“I thought I was in control here?” He tapped her leg slightly. She pouted and moved her legs back down. 

“Good girl.” Emma let out a loud gasp and Killian raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” He wasn’t judging, he sounded… intrigued. Emma blushed. 

“It’s good to know I can still find things out about my wife of 7 years.” His hand trailed down her stomach to her underwear, his tongue following behind. He grabbed the fabric by his teeth. Emma squirmed as she lifted her hips to help him remove it. 

“See what a good girl you are for me?” He asked softly. Emma’s eyes closed as she bit her lip. Killian grinned and worked his way back up her body, his lips trailing up her leg as his hand pushed her legs apart. 

“Oh god.” She breathed, her whole body shaking as his tongue touched her core. Killian lifted her legs over his shoulder as she moaned above him. Emma’s legs tightened, the heel of her foot forcing him closer to her. Killian allowed it to happen for a moment before glancing up at her, curiosity peaking. 

“That wasn’t very good of you.” He murmured against her skin. “A little naughty really.” Emma swallowed her eyes widening slightly. 

“Good to know.” He hummed before lunging back to her, tongue quickly circling her clit as she writhed below him. Hands straining to grasp his hair, or the sheets, her back arching as she panted and gasped. 

“Cum for me love.” He mumbled against her slick folds, her whole body shaking as she rode out her high, Killian’s tongue firm and fast working her through it. She collapsed against the bed, chest heaving as her eyes closed. Frowning when she heard a click and the cold metal around her wrists disappeared. Her eyes opened. 

“You could have…”

“I know.” Killian smiled. “But I quite like your hands, love. On my body, in my hair…” He let out a soft groan as her fingers brushed through his hair, twisting slightly on the nape of his neck. 

She sat up, pulling him with her as she kissed him passionately, humming softly as she tasted herself on his lips, her other hand trailing down his stomach to his belt, undoing it and slipping her hand into his boxers. Killian let out a groan. His head falling back as Emma’s lips trailed down Killian’s jaw. 

“No point in stopping the fun.” Emma purred in his ear. She leaned back, looking up at him with an innocent expression. “How do you want me?” Killian’s mouth fell open, looking down her body with wide dark eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, sitting on his knees and lifting her easily onto his lap. Their chests pressed together as Emma sunk onto his length. Letting out a loud moan as her eyes rolled back. 

“Bloody hell,” Killian grunted, his hips rocking as Emma’s hands raked down his back. 

“God.” Emma agreed breathlessly. “Feel so good. So full.” She mumbled as she met his thrusts in kind. Their lips met messily, full of want and need as Killian let out a final groan, spilling inside of her. He twisted his body to fall back, Emma still in his arms. 

“That was amazing love.” He panted heavily, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”

Emma smiled tiredly. “Anything for you my love.” Killian’s hand stroked down her back. 

“Well… If you ever want to do the same to me…” Emma’s head lifted. 

“R-really?” She asked, her voice low with curiosity. Killian nodded. 

“We were both out of control during the curse. It might help.” He said gently. “By the way… that’s new, isn’t it? The praise stuff?” Emma blushed and nodded. 

“It’s never been a thing before.” She admitted. “Just when you said it. It…” She looked away shyly. “It just felt nice.” 

Killian hummed softly. “Noted.” Emma shifted and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them and sighing in content. 

“Don’t forget, I have my magic lesson with Regina tomorrow, and my appointment with Archie.”

“How is it going with the cricket?” 

“Good. I’d wish you’d give it a go.” Killian shook his head. 

“I’m fine love.” Emma frowned and let out a loud sigh but nodded. 

“He’s there if you need…”

“I’m fine,” Killian said again, his voice stronger. Emma smiled tightly and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you.” Killian’s face softened, leaning forward to kiss her. Emma grinning into the kiss as she kissed him back sweetly. 

“I love you too.” 


	2. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter. But here you go. 
> 
> So there is a blink and you miss it discussion around praise kink. Feel free to skip.

“Thanks for the advice, Archie. Worked a treat.” Emma sipped her coffee as she curled up on the sofa, Archie's office was always comfortable, even when she was discussing hard topics. She tended to turn so her back was against the doctor, that way she could pretend she was talking to herself, which was sometimes a lot easier than having to admit her darkest thoughts out loud where people could hear her. 

“Thought it might. People who have lacked control find that they need to gain that control back.” Archie's voice was soothing. She remembered her first session with him, she wanted to punch him in the face. Now she tended to have that thought every other session. 

“I guess it’s hard,  we were both out of control during the curse. So it’s hard to push through when you're trying to help but you also…” She frowned and looked away. 

“Struggling with things?” Archie supplied. Emma sighed softly and nodded. 

“I thought things would be okay. Before the curse. I thought that we would wake up and it would just go back to normal.” Emma leaned back in the seat. 

“You and Killian didn’t just forget what happened,” Archie said gently. “You were forced to be with someone you hated, and Killian was forced to watch you be with someone you hated. Both of you experienced deep trauma, something that might take years to overcome.”

“I didn’t hate him though. I loved him.” Emma admitted. “I loved him, and part of me…” She let out a groan. “He’s Henry’s dad. Without him, I wouldn’t have Henry…”

“So, part of you still cares for him. That’s natural. It’s okay to still love him, but, you know you couldn’t be with him, because you want different things. Neal couldn’t except that. He still wanted you to be the woman he was with when you were teenagers.” 

Emma nodded, glancing at the clock and seeing their time was almost up. She sighed, leaning her head back against the pillow, there was something else. There was always something else. To the part where Archie would always finish their conversation 10 minutes early, just so she had time to get it out. She always tried to put her deepest thought to the last minute, almost hoping they ran out of time. Archie worked it out session 3 and called her out easily. 

“Archie, can I ask something?” She asked, feeling her cheeks go a little pink. 

“Anything Emma, you know that.” 

“Uh… I…” Emma let out a laugh. “Sorry…” 

Archie stayed silent. Emma took a breath before turning her head. Staring out the window. 

“After the curse. Somethings have changed. I mean, I know things have changed… But some..” She let out a cough. “I guess personality changes? Is that normal?”

“You spent two years as Emma Cassady, It’s like your mother. We tend to call her either Mary Margret or Snow, the two people are interchangeable.” Archie said slowly. 

“Oh god.” Emma groaned. “I’m just going to spit it out. There are things I didn’t… well not.. not like. But now I do…” She glanced over at Archie who still looked confused.  “Okay. A little clearer? Something I didn’t… find attractive. I mean, before the curse I didn’t mind it but now it’s like turned up to 11.” 

Archie’s eyebrow raised. “I’m assuming your speaking of a sex thing?” He asked pointedly. Emma groaned. 

“Emma, you are married, and you have two kids, we have just spent the last hour speaking about why you giving up control would help Killian. Are we really shy about Sex still?” 

Emma let out a laugh. “It’s different, the issue wasn’t sex-related, it was relationship related, Killian was pulling away from me and you made the suggestion to give Killian some extra control and I made it into a sex thing.”

“Now you have said sex a couple of times. Want to be a little clearer?”

Emma nodded. “Okay. Last night… During… Killian said something to me. He’s always been a talker, which I love about him, I don’t like talking, I like listening to him.” She rambled. “Any way. He… He praised me, and my heart felt like it was going to explode.”

“Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“It was never a big deal before. Now it is. I don’t know. It’s embarrassing.” Emma blushed. 

“Or… It’s your way of seeking the validation that you have been missing for the last couple of years. Before the curse, you felt loved and wanted, for almost 6 years. For two years you were unhappy, made to feel that you were worthless, and even if you didn’t realise it, Neal was blaming you for Henry not being there. You suddenly went from having nothing to having everything, it’s bound to have some emotional overload for you. It’s not like when you first came here, and you slowly reopened your heart to Henry, to your parents, and to Killian.”

Emma swallowed. “I... I guess.” She said slowly, her body relaxing. “Thanks, Archie, you know, when you asked if I wanted to see you I wasn’t really sure if this would help. But it really has.”

“That’s what I’m here for Emma.” Archie smiled kindly. “Are you due for your Magic lesson with Regina?” Emma nodded as she stood. 

“Yeah. She’s asking me to poof there.” She shook her hands and focused on the vault. She opened her eyes to see Archie still staring at her. She let out a huff. 

“If she asks. I poofed there.” She muttered before walking out, hearing Archie's laugh behind her. 

* * *

  
  


“I thought I told you to teleport here?”

“I tried.” 

“Obviously not hard enough.” Regina sighed, standing in her vault. Emma frowned, she hated her magic lessons more than her sessions which Archie, which was very surprising as she had _freaking_ magic! 

“Look. I’m trying my best.” Emma grumbled. 

“How is it your daughter is 7 and can run magical rings around you." Emma frowned, hating that she was right. Hope could do magic without blinking. 

“Don’t even...” Emma growled. “Don’t bring Hope into this.” 

“You need to focus Emma.” 

“I don’t know what you want from me!” Emma snapped, turning away before she punched Regina in the face. She did enjoy thinking about punching people at the moment. 

“Look Emma, you are strong. You have the tools, you just need to harness it.” Regina said quietly. “I have a plan. But you’re not going to like it.” 

“What is it?” Emma said uncertainty. Regina nodded behind her and she turned, frowning when she saw Killian. 

“What’s going?” Emma asked slowly. Killian smiled, walking forward and kissing her cheek softly in greeting. 

“Regina said that I could help?” He reassured her. “What do you need me to do?” He asked Regina who smirked. 

“Just stay still.” She held her hand out. Killian grunted, falling to his knees. 

“What are you doing!” Emma screamed at Regina. 

“You told me that you were able to do magic to protect Henry, before the curse. And if it wasn’t for Neal you would have used magic against him when he threatened Hook. So… Stop me.” Regina said evenly. Emma glanced at Killian. Memories of Neal doing the same thing swimming in her mind. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All she needed to do was protect him. 

“STOP!” A pulse of white light erupted from her hands, causing Regina to fly backward. Emma gasped. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” She rushed towards Regina. Freezing when she heard Regina laugh. 

“Now that is more like it!” 

Emma glared at her. “What the hell Regina!” She shouted, turning to Killian who stood up, coughing slightly.

“I’m okay love.” He promised. “A little warning next time,” he asked of Regina who shrugged.

“Your magic only manifests when you or someone you love are in danger. You haven’t managed to do any magic since the curse broke. Now, you have. Because Killian was in pain.”

"Still, you didn't have to hurt him." Emma frowned, touching his cheek softly. Killian looked fine, but if Regina knew how much the last two years had actually hurt him she might have not done it, Killian had been through enough without Regina using him as a magical incentive.

"So, now. I want you to close your eyes." 

Emma sighed but followed her orders. 

"Killian, hold her hand, that might help." 

Emma smiled as she felt Killian's warm hand in hers. Still rough from his years of sailing. Emma smiled softly, how could just holding his hand make her feel like a giddy teenager? Even after 7 years of marriage. 

"Now, what you felt, that magical energy, when Killian was in danger. When you had to glamor Henry or Neal would find him. Feel it. Let it fill you up.

Emma bit her lip, picturing Killian's face as she pricked her finger, his face red and eyes wide as he struggled for breath. 

"Look down love." Emma's eyes opened, her hand was emitting white energy. 

"This… I'm doing it?" She asked, wiggling her fingers slightly. 

"Yes. You are, it's about time if you ask me. Now, summon this." Regina held out an apple. 

"Little on the nose but okay." Emma held her hand out, feeling her magic pull. Suddenly feeling a weight in her hands. She grinned and tossed the apple in the air. 

"Easy." She laughed. Spinning round and kissing Killian happily.

“Ew. I don’t need to see that.” Regina grumbled. “So, want to try teleporting now? Only a few feet.” Emma nodded. Closing her eyes again, this time was easier, now she knew what she was feeling for, she could pull it easier. Feeling a blast of wind and smoke as she opened her eyes. She was now the other side of Regina. 

“That’s a lot better.” Regina smiled at her as Killian nodded, a signature smirk on his face. 

“At least I know if you ever want alone time with me we can disappear without anyone noticing.” Emma giggled and rolled her eyes. 

“I think that’s enough for today. What with tonight…” Regina’s eyes widened and Emma glared at her. 

“What’s happening tonight?” Killian frowned, looking between the two. 

“Nothing.” Emma, still glaring at Regina told him. “I think Mom wanted us to have dinner at Granny's.”

“Oh… Okay?” Emma smiled and kissed him deeply, all thoughts of her hiding something drifting out of his head as he pulled her closer. 

Emma giggled and pulled away, leaning her head on Killian’s forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Killian grinned before glancing over. “Where did she go?”

“Probably didn’t want to see our loved up looks.” She shrugged. “Speaking of loved up… I can try and poof us to our room?” She looked up at him innocently. Killian let out a soft moan. 

“You are a temptress.” He murmured, nuzzling her neck. “However, we need to pick Hope up from school.” 

Emma nodded. “Maybe later then. Hey, why don’t you go pick Hope up? I have some errands to run thinking about it.” 

Killian slowly nodded. “Yeah sure, is everything okay?”

“Perfect,” Emma promised, her eyes glancing at him before looking away. She was a terrible liar, well to him anyway.

“You're keeping something from me,” Killian said quietly. It wasn’t a question. She had always been an open book, easily read by the pirate.  Emma sighed softly, cupping both cheeks in his hand as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“It’s a surprise. Do you trust me to not tell you a little longer?” She asked quietly. Killian smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Yes. I'll play along. I look forward to it. See you soon?” 

Emma smiled before sighing as Killian left, rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

She was going to kill Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprise does Emma have for our Killian?


	3. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian gets his surprise.

Killian got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked into the bedroom, he had left Hope doing her homework downstairs. Emma was still out and he had no idea where Henry was. It was strange how quiet it was, he had spent so long being watched, or being with people. Now the silence was deafening, it felt so wrong Killian glanced around the room, almost hoping that someone was there with him, or hoping that he was alone, he felt his heart race as the quiet almost got louder, ringing in his ears he could barely stand it. Killian closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath. Leaning against the wall as he tried to control his breathing. 

"Stop it." He muttered, "Stop being stupid." Killian ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head sharply before quickly getting dressed, the quicker he could be downstairs with his daughter the quicker he could push all of his feelings down for a little bit longer. 

“Hope love? I thought we could…” Killian froze as he walked into the kitchen. “Mary Margret? What are you doing here?” 

The woman smiled. “I thought I would walk you to Granny's, David took Hope early to get some ice cream.” 

Killian slowly nodded, glad he didn't have a complete freakout with his mother-in-law downstairs.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with the surprise Emma has planned?” 

“No!” Mary Margret said quickly, her cheeks blushing. Killian let out a laugh. 

“Don’t worry. I promised Emma I would go along with it,” 

“How are you by the way?” Mary Margret asked as they walked into town. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking the pregnant lady that?” Killian asked. Mary Margret nudged him gently, her eyes soft which Killian pointedly kept his eyes from, she was too much like Emma, he found it difficult not to talk to her. 

“You’re deflecting.” Killian sighed and shrugged. 

“It doesn’t matter how I am. As long as Emma’s okay.” 

“You can’t look after Emma if you’re struggling, Killian.” Mary Margret said quietly. Killian shifted uncomfortably his voice coming out harder than he meant too. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You look fine, but we can all see that you are finding things difficult.” Killian frowned, was he that obvious? He thought he had been doing a good job of hiding the pain in his head and heart every day. No one had mentioned it, although now he thought back, the sympathetic looks he'd get when he walked in, or left the room suddenly. Killian let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't been hiding it at all had he? This was his burden and his alone, he could cope. 

He wished he could cope. 

“It doesn’t make you weak. What you went through…” Snow continued. 

“Was nothing compared to Emma, she woke up, having spent two years being subject to….” His voice caught in his throat. 

“You can’t compare your experiences. Yes, she woke up, but you were awake the entire time, Neal… He hurt you, it doesn’t make you weak to admit that.” Mary Margret sighed. 

“Just know we’re here if you need us. You’re family Killian.” Killian swallowed a lump that had formed, hating that he felt tears prick his eyes. 

“Aye, I know.” Killian’s eyes narrowed as Mary Margret lead him to the building opposite Grannies. 

“Trust me.” Mary Margret grinned, leading him up some stairs and onto the roof. 

Killian gasped. 

The roof had been transformed, an exquisite archway covered in white flowers stood at the top of a red-carpeted aisle, candles lighting the way and almost floating, Pillars erected in each corner and white chairs lining each side, ever chair occupied with the whole town it would seem. Killian swallowed as he took in the sight. 

“Ready Dad?” Henry said quietly from next to him, dressed in a suit. He looked very handsome, even looked like he had brushed his hair this morning which was a rare sight. 

“Mama said she would meet you up there.” Hope grinned, dressed in a pink dress with her hair tied with a matching bow. 

“I... Yeah.” Killian said softly. Henry held up a blazer with an excited smile

“Did we surprise you, papa?” Hope asked as Killian pulled it on. 

“Very much so love.” Killian smiled down at her. “You look beautiful Hope.” He glanced up at Henry. “And you look so grown up.” Henry smiled, taking Hope’s hand as they walked up the aisle to the front, Killian following behind them. He couldn’t believe Emma had arranged this, mainly because he had been planning to do the same thing. 

Emma was always more organized than he was. He waited next to Archie when he saw her, Emma, dressed in a white lace gown, her hair in loose curls down her back, with an intricate top knot made of braids. She looked like the princess she was, she looked beautiful. Killian smiled wildly as she looked up at him with a sly smile. She walked down the aisle with both her parents, David smiling proudly and Mary Margret already crying, a white handkerchief pressed to her face. 

“Minx.” He murmured as she got close enough to him. She laughed, kissing his cheek before laughing again, wiping her thumb over the lipstick mark she had left behind. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” She whispered. Turning to her parents and hugging them, both of them hugging Killian as well before moving to sit next to Henry and Hope. Emma took Killian’s hand. 

“I loved our wedding day, the only thing missing was the rest of our family.” She whispered. 

Archie smiled between them as he began speaking, Killian hardly noticing, looking at Emma’s beautiful eyes, feeling her thumb rub against his skin. 

He was so in love. 

He saw Archie motion to him. It took him a moment to realize what he wanted. Vows. 

“I haven't written anything.” He said softly. “But I can speak from my heart.” His hand squeezed Emma’s. “I love you. I have always loved you, when we met, all I cared for is revenge. I didn’t even realise when it changed, when my thoughts became of you, and not my life’s dream. Now I see, my dream is you, it’s Henry and Hope. All of us together. My family was complicated, to say the least, I’m happy I have been able to make my own family with you.” His voice shook slightly and he let out a small laugh. 

Emma let out a wet chuckle. “Don’t worry. I didn’t write anything either. I didn’t think it was fair. I love you, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you, our family we have built.” She kept her eyes locked on his as her voice also shook. 

“Just because you find out that you are the product of true love doesn’t mean that you think you are going to find it yourself. There…” She let out a sniffle. “We have missed a lot of time, where we could have been happy together.” Killian gripped her hand tightly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Life is uncertain, and who knows what will bring… All I know is anything I face, I want to face it with you.” 

“With you I have everything.” Killian breathed, not even caring if it wasn’t time yet, pulling her forward and kissing her deeply. Emma let out a laugh, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she kissed him back just as passionately. 

“I guess you can kiss the bride?” Archie coughed weakly. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, pulling away from Emma who was giggling. 

“Never say sorry for kissing me.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe you did all this without me knowing.” Killian laughed, they were sat at a table, Emma passing him a glass of rum with a wide smile on her face. "You know I was going to do this as well. You just beat me to it."

"I know," Emma whispered. "I knew. I heard you mention it to Henry."

"And you still did it? Why?" Killian asked curiously. 

“Well…” Her face softened. “I... I worry sometimes… about you… us…” She admitted quietly. Killian frowned, glancing over to her. 

“What do you mean love?” He asked carefully. Emma shook her head. 

“That came out worse than I meant.” She said quickly. “I… You spent a whole year, trying to get back to me.” She glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. “Then, you spend two years, watching me not know who you were. You love me so much, and I know at the beginning I wasn’t as receptive to our relationship as you were. I guess I worry, that you don’t know how much I love you.” She shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid.” Killian breathed softly. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t remember me, I know. I know you love me, I know because out of the 8 years we have known each other, you have loved me for 5. The three were not your fault. Do you hear me? Not one part of what happened was your fault.” 

Emma nodded, wiping her eyes discreetly. “I know. I still feel terrible about it.” She admitted.

Killian looked at her for a long moment. “I… I’m going to make an appointment with the cricket.” He said softly. Emma looked up. 

“Yeah?”

“Aye,” He sighed. “I have been trying to be strong for you, so you can work through what happened with Neal.” She flinched at his name. “But, you are worried about me, so you are trying to be strong for me, which isn’t helping. So, maybe we both need to be strong for each other. In order for that to happen, we both need to admit that…” He looked down. “We’re not okay.” 

“I’m not okay.” Emma breathed. Killian nodded. 

“I’m not okay.” Killian agreed quietly. 

“But you make me feel that I could be okay.” 

Killian smiled softly. “And I, you.” He stood, “Well Mrs. Jones, we didn’t have the first dance our first time round, shall we rectify?” Emma smiled wildly, grabbing his hand and letting her lead her to the dance floor. 

“You know I can’t dance.” She let out a loud laugh as he spun her easily to his arms. 

“No, every time I asked, you said you couldn’t dance. However, with dancing, there is only one rule.” He pulled her close. “Pick a partner that knows what he’s doing.” He murmured in her ear as he began to move. Emma glanced down at her feet as they moved. 

“Look up love, just focus on me.” Killian breathed, Emma, glancing up at him and smiling, forgetting her feet and letting Killian lead. 

Emma sighed happily, leaning her head on Killian's shoulders as she felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She grinned and leaned down, picking Hope up in her arms, Killian wrapping his arm around both of them. Emma felt Henry behind her.

"You joining us Kid?" She laughed

"I'm 20 mom." He grumbled, but still, let Emma pull him into the hug. She loved the family they had built together. 

* * *

Emma sat down as she watched Killian twirl Hope around the dance floor, her little face beaming with delight. She had had a brief dance with David, but she had stepped on his toes quite a few times so decided to stay away from the dance floor. She watched everyone partying and having fun and she had never felt more at peace. Her eyes found Henry who was leaning against one of the pillars that had been put up in case it began to rain, luckily it was a clear night. She almost stood to join him when she saw a man stood next to him, around his age, slightly shorter with dark red hair. They seemed engrossed in conversation as he took a sip of his drink. She smiled happily. Henry had never really made friends after New York, and he didn't keep the friends he knew. How would he explain the whole fairy tale curse thing? Since the curse broke she had been trying to encourage him to go out and meet people but he always declined, he had missed out a lot as a teenager, he had some catching up to....

_Oh._

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. 

The stranger had leant forward slightly, almost like he was whispering something in Henry's ear, and Henry was blushing, ducking his head as he scratched behind his ear nervously.

Like Killian does. 

Emma bit her lip to hide a smile as she looked away, Henry always wore his heart on his sleeve, and while Killian was able to read the kid best, Emma didn't do too badly, and it looked like the poor kid was trying hard enough without his mom noticing he was trying to flirt with someone. 

Her eyes sought Regina who was also watching Henry and the stranger with a small frown on her face. 

She rolled her eyes as she stood. 

Time to do some damage control.

"Emma! Emma!" Mary Margret said excitedly. 

"This is our midwife…" She introduced to a tall thin lady with red hair, dressed in a black sequin dress. The woman smiled and extended a hand. 

"My name is Zelena." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think Henry's talking to? The first correct guess can help me name Snow and Charming's new baby. Not calling him Neal for obvious reasons.


	4. Wedding Night

"Nice to meet you Zelena," Emma said politely, barely giving the woman a glance before looking back to Regina, whose frown had deepened. Emma followed her gaze . 

Henry and the man had gone. 

"I've heard a lot about the savior" Zelena snapped her focus back to her. 

Emma let out a laugh. "All lies I promise." She joked. "I don't remember you from before?"

"No, I came back in the second curse," Zelena explained. "I was a midwife in the Enchanted Forest, although my skills seem simple compared to the technology here." 

Emma nodded. She could only imagine. 

"Well, I'm sure my mom is in good hands. If you'll excuse me, I just need to speak to Regina…." She paused as Zelena's eyes narrowed at the mention of the former Queen. 

"Do you know her?" She asked carefully. Now she was looking, something was wrong. 

Her superpower was buzzing.

"Doesn't everyone know the evil queen?" Zelena responded. Emma slowly nodded. 

"Of course…" she said carefully. "She's changed though." 

"Yes. I'm sure she has." Zelena smiled sweetly. 

Lie. 

Emma glanced at Snow who was rubbing her stomach affectionately, oblivious to Emma's gut feeling.  She bit her lip. She had to go stop Regina from embarrassing Henry, but she needed to find out more about Zelena. 

Her eyes met Killians who had stopped dancing with Hope. Hope was now sat next to Regina giggling loudly as they were both floating candles in the air. Regina was smiling softly as she instructed Hope on how to get more height on her levitation. Emma was grateful. Maybe Killian was a mind reader.

"I feel like I've taken enough of the bride's time." Zelena was saying. Emma frowned, quickly shaking her head. 

"Not at all, I know how excited my parents are for the baby. I'm glad I was able to meet you. You said you were a midwife in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Well, I helped deliver babies." 

Lie. 

"What was your name, before the curse?" 

"Zelena." The woman replied frowning. 

"Oh… so you've gone back to your original name?" Zelena's eyes widened. 

"Oh… yes… my name was… was Becky," Zelena replied.

Lie. 

"It was nice meeting you." Emma smiled, glancing at Snow who began to speak excitedly to Zelena. 

"Dad do we need another father-daughter dance?" She asked as he approached grabbing his arm and all but dragging him to the dance floor.

"Okay okay! I thought you can't dance?" David teased, letting out a laugh as his daughter pulled him to the other end of the dance floor. 

"I can't." She murmured. "But I needed to talk to you." She allowed him to sway her.  "Don't trust Zelena. Something's wrong." She muttered a huge fake smile on her face. 

"How certain?" David breathed, his eyes remaining calm. 

"100 percent." David nodded. 

"Understood." 

* * *

"Hope can come home there isn't a problem," Emma told her parents, they were the last ones on the rooftop, it had just turned midnight and everyone was ready to call it a night. 

"Nonsense. It's your wedding night." Mary Margaret smiled, a sleeping Hope in her arms. 

"We've been married 6 years," Emma argued back. 

"And you had two kids back then as well, Consider it our wedding present." 

Killian smirked, opening his mouth as he looked at David. 

"Don't you dare." Emma and David said at the same time.  Killian let out a bark of a laugh while Emma rolled her eyes. 

"I'm guessing Henry is staying at Regina's?" Emma had not seen the lad since he disappeared with that boy. 

"That's what he told me." David nodded. "He was hanging out with his friend and he was staying at Regina's." 

Emma raised an eyebrow, that was an interesting development. 

"Okay, meet tomorrow for lunch?" Emma asked, "You guys can come to ours." Mary Margaret frowned.

"Not Granny's?" 

"No, we can go to yours," David interjected, giving Emma a look. He could fill his wife in later. They couldn't risk anyone overhearing them. 

* * *

"That was the wedding I envisioned for you love," Killian said softly, his hand entwined with Emma's as they got home. 

"May I carry you over the threshold?" 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Again. Married for 6 years." Killian pouted and she sighed dramatically, a small smile on her face as she jumped into Killian's arms. Allowing him to carry her into the house and up to bed. Laying her down on it, Emma hummed, rolling over so Killian could reach the zipper on the back.

"Thank you by the way, for distracting Regina." She murmured as he pulled the zipper down, his lips trailing down her back. 

"I saw Henry wanted some alone time with the lad, and I thought it would be best if Regina did not turn him into a frog." 

Emma glanced over. "You saw that too?" 

"It's strange, I didn't raise him from birth but he still managed to end up with my nervous tell." Killian laughed. "Alas, I saw them sneak off, I asked Hope to stay with Regina and checked on them before returning. 

"You checked on them?" Emma asked curiously. 

"He may be a man, however, there are still dangers." Killian shrugged.

"You were making sure he wasn't Neal in disguise?" Emma guessed.

"Aye. He wasn't, well I bloody hope not considering he had his tongue down Henry's throat." 

Emma laughed. "Not like him to hook up with some random person at a wedding, He grew up so fast…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "We never gave him the talk!"

Killian laughed. "I'll do it tomorrow. Promise love." 

"Well, it might be too late!' 

"Love. Henry is a smart lad. He's not going to go doing anything stupid." 

Emma nodded.  "Your right. You're a really good parent." 

"I guess we never really had to worry, Henry never brought people round because we were hiding. It's about time he had some fun." Killian commented soothingly.

Emma nodded again. 

"Anyway, it's our wedding night, are we really going to talk about our children?" He asked, a spark in his blue eyes. 

Emma smirked. "Why Captain Jones." She purred, pushing Killian off her hips and standing,  "I thought you'd never ask." She carefully slipped out of the dress, the fabric pooling at her feet.  Killian let out a low moan. Emma was wearing a pure white corset with a matching thong, she twisted and turned. Her hair falling over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "What do you think?" She turned again, letting her hands trace down her stomach. 

"You look delectable. An angel." He murmured, his hands reaching out to grab her hips. She straddled his waist and laughed as he attacked her throat, her stubble rubbing against her sensitive flesh causing her to shudder, her eyes falling closed as her hands reaching into his hair. 

"My good girl." Emma's hand tightened in his hair. He pulled away, his eyes soft and curious.  "Is that okay?" He asked carefully. Emma swallowed, pushing his hand down, under her thong, and to her core. 

"Say it again?" 

"Good girl." He murmured against her skin, moaning as he felt Emma gasp, her hips jerking slightly as heat flooded her, his eyes widened and went dark as he bit his lip.  "Fuck…" Killian groaned, voice low. 

"Please Killian." Her hands ran through his hair, his fingers still pressed tight against her as she rolled her hips slightly. 

"You going to be a good princess for me?"

Emma swallowed loudly. 

"Depends. Are you going to be a bad pirate for me?" She breathed. Killian's eyebrow raised. They had in their years of marriage experimented with many things, one of Emma's favorite was bringing captain hook out to play, not that he minded, he liked that Emma loved him, all of him, the good and the bad. 

"Well, that is a question." He said darkly. "I guess that also depends. On what you want. I'm going to give you a choice love. It's up to you." 

Emma's nodded, her heart pounding. 

"What are my choices then?" Killian sat up. 

"After last night, I thought you might like some control too." His eyes drifted to the bedside table, where the handcuffs were kept. She slowly nodded, her breath caught in her throat as she imagined Killian laid out in front of her. 

"Or?" 

"Or," Killian stroked her cheek softly. "You lay back and let me take care of my princess." 

Emma let out a small laugh. "And I'm meant to choose? That's like taking Hope to the ice cream parlor and saying she can only have one flavor." 

Killian shrugged. "We do have the rest of our lives, what's your pleasure?" He asked, kissing her softly. 

"Option three." She murmured. Killian frowned tilting his head slightly. 

"And what would that be?"

"Me taking care of you." She breathed, pushing his hair back softly. Killian took a deep breath, biting his lip as he slowly nodded. 

"Trust me?" 

"Is that even a question?" Killian smiled, any reservations disappearing with the look in her eyes. 

"Stay still okay?" She told him, pulling his hand and hook to rest on her hips. Killian bit his lip and nodded slightly. She smiled flirtatiously at him as her fingers raked down his chest, using her nails to dig into his sensitive skin, the way she knew he liked. He moaned softly, hand tightening on her waist, Emma smirked as she felt him hard under her. 

“I like that I can get you so worked up without even trying.” She hummed softly. She stood her feet planted on either side of Killian as her hand trailed down her neck, her chest, the corset. 

“On? Or off.” Killian swallowed dryly. 

“On.” 

“Kinky.” Emma laughed, hooking her fingers in her thong and pulling them down swiftly. 

“Now, what should I do with you?” She hummed, pretending to think as she tapped her chin. “Well, I know you like seeing how wet you make me.” She smirked, eyes looking innocent as she shifted her hips slightly.  “Want to have a taste?” 

“Gods Emma.” Killian panted, his eyes fully blown out as he quickly nodded. “You’re going to kill me, princess.” Emma grinned. 

“Well, let's make sure it's a good death then shall we?” She hummed, positioning herself over Killian's head, Killian lifted his head, meeting her core with the same enthusiasm as a starving man would have. Emma let out a moan, her hips rocking in time with her husband below. 

“See how mad you drive me, Killian.” She purred, eyes rolling back slightly. 

“How hot I am for you. I swear we could do this for days and I would still want more. You are so addictive.” She let out a whimper as he moaned loudly, the vibrations hitting every part of her. She shakily pulled away. Killian frowned and tried to follow her, she laughed.

“If you kept doing that I would have finished, and I’m taking care of you.”

“Well, you can take care of me after I after I lick you so much you scream.” Emma moaned softly. 

“One thing at a time love.” She ran her body down Killian, Hands and tongue following, by the time she reached his cock he was panting, eyes closed tightly as his body seemed to vibrate. 

“Emma. Please….” He breathed. “I’m not going to last long. Need to be inside of you” He cried out as her hand wrapped around his length. 

“Well. Seeing as you asked so nicely.” She laughed, lining herself and sinking down onto him, letting out a cry as he filled her so completely. Her hands kept on Killian’s chest, always moving as she rolled her hips. Killian's hand was tight on her waist, digging into the fabric of her corset. Emma let out a whine as she bounced faster, hands tightening in his chest hair as Killian’s hips rocked into her. 

“Fuck.” Killian muttered, hands roaming her body needly. “Look at you, my perfect girl, so beautiful.” He murmured, eyes locking with hers as he reached his peak. 

“Killian.” She cried out, body shaking as she found her release. Killian following moments later. She collapsed onto his chest, His arms wrapping around her as they both caught their breath. “God I love you.” Killian breathed as he stroked her hair. 

“I love you so much.” Emma smiled tiredly. “Although this corset is killing me….”

“Here” With a swipe of his hook the ribbons were gone. She moaned softly, lifting up to pull it off before moving back to his chest. 

“Happy wedding day.” 

“Happy wedding day.” Emma grinned, letting out a groan as her phone rang. 

“Really? We can’t have five bloody minutes?” She grabbed the phone. 

“What Regina?” She snapped angrily. Someone better be dead. 

“Is Henry with you?” 

“I bloody hope not,” Killian muttered, glancing at the door. 

“No, he was staying with you.” Emma sighed rubbing her head tiredly. 

“I know, he came home. We had an argument and he left.” 

“Why did you argue with him?”

“He... He was drunk!” 

“He’s 20 Regina. Not the smartest idea but he is an adult. Like you didn’t drunk underage.” She shifted off Killian, not wanting to speak to Regina about her son with her husband still inside of her. 

“I didn’t! I knew that kid was bad news.” 

There it is.

“I’m sure he’s just blowing off some steam. I’ll call him, make sure he’s safe. We can sort it out in the morning.” 

“I… Okay.” 

Emma sighed. “She needs to let him live.” She muttered as she dialed Henry’s number. 

“She missed his years where he turned into a man, it was always going to be an issue.”

“Hi, Mom.” Emma’s eyes widened. She had never heard Henry drunk before, she could almost picture him swaying with his slurred and tired voice. 

“Hey kid, you okay? Regina called me.” 

“I’m sorry. I only had a couple.” Henry muttered, if she knew where he was she would have teased him a little. Maybe tomorrow. 

“Not mad kid. Just making sure you’re safe.”

“I’m walking to the jolly roger. I was going to stay there.” 

“No," Emma told him firmly. "Come back home. I don’t want you by the sea if your drunk.” She shook her head at Killian who had opened his mouth. Killian may be okay being on the docks drunk, but Henry's first drinking experience, she wouldn't risk it. 

“No. I’ve already ruined your wedding day.” His voice shook which made Emma's heart hurt, what did Regina say to him? He sounded so upset. 

“Not possible kid, if you don’t want to come back, go to Grandma and Grandpa’s okay?”

“Yeah… Okay…”

“Other than the last half hour did you have a good time?”

“Yeah. I really did.” Emma could almost see the smile on his face. "It was amazing..." He paused for a long moment. "He was amazing." Emma chuckled to herself. He probably didn't even realise that he said that out loud. 

“Drink some water, sleep it off. I told Regina we can talk tomorrow.”

“Mom?”

“Yes, Henry?” 

“It’s… It’s not because it was a boy was it?” 

Emma bit her lip. So something did happen when they left the wedding, well, Emma saw straight away that Henry was flirting, or trying to flirt. Killian saw it too, it stands to reason that Regina had noticed too. 

“I’m sure that’s not it.” She said gently. “She missed a lot of years with you. I’m sure that she sometimes forgets you are not that 12-year-old boy she had to say goodbye to.” 

“And… you’re okay?” Emma smiled, he must be drunk if he was asking for approval when he has never actually said the words before, especially over the phone, it seems like drunk Henry didn't have much of a filter. 

“I love you, Henry. No matter who you love.” 

“I love you too. I’ve just got to Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

“Okay. Let me talk to them.” 

She waited a couple of minutes when her father’s voice came sleepily over the phone. 

“Hey, Emma.”

“Hey, Can Henry stay with you guys? He had an argument with Regina, and he doesn’t want to come here.”

“Of course... Is he okay? He just ran to the bathroom.” 

Emma let out a small laugh. “Nothing a glass of water and bed won’t fix, although he is going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

“Oh.” David’s voice full of understanding. 

“Listen, don’t give him a hard time? He’s already feeling crap.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m the cool grandpa.”

Emma laughed. “Look after him?” 

“Promise. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Bye.” She sighed, throwing her phone back on the bed. 

“Great.” She grumbled. “I should have checked him before we left.”

“Emma, he’s a grown boy. He needs to be independent. We trusted him to care for our daughter for two years. He can look after himself.” 

“I know. I just... “ She swallowed. “What… In the Enchanted Forest… What are the thoughts around…” She waved her hand. 

“A while back it was very strict, not illegal but it was frowned upon,” Killian said softly. “Those who were higher up had a problem. Royalty and the like, among us commoners no one really cared. I knew quite a few pirates who took a liking to the cabin boy. Or a bar wench who enjoyed a woman's company.”

“I guess that makes sense. You still have arranged marriages for the good of the kingdom.”

“Exactly.”

“So… It might be that Regina does have a problem with Henry liking men?”

“Possibly. He is a prince after all.” 

“I… I’m not surprised. Are you?” Emma said carefully after a moment. Killian shook his head. 

“Me neither. I didn’t know, now that I do. A lot of things make sense."

"Like the mens health magazine he had in his room?" Emma asked. Killian let out a chuckle. 

"Yes. He was reading it for the fitness tips." 

"When he was flunking Gym?" 

"Yeah." He glanced over at Emma who still looked worried. "Hey." Killian took Emma's hand.  "He's going to be fine." 

"Should I have been..? I don't know…"

"Are you thinking that you should have told him off? What good would that have done?" 

"He is still underage." 

"And when was the first time you drank?" 

Emma blushed. "Good point. I need to make sure he's safe more than anything." She sighed.  "So I have the drunk talk and you have the sex talk?"

"Hang on! Why can't I do the drunk talk?"

"Oh yeah, a pirate advising someone on drinking." Emma giggled. 

"Yeah, and a straight guy having a gay sex conversation is going to go amazingly!" Killian laughed back. 

Emma curled next to him. 

"We'll manage." She sighed softly. "Let's just hope Regina's anger is protective mama bear." 

"We'll sort it. Tomorrow. Now, sleep?" Emma smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask." 


	5. Something Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! I have completed this part and have part three in the works, I'm enjoying this world at the moment. :)

Emma glanced at the door as Henry walked in, his tie loose around his neck, shirt crumpled and ruffled and his hair sticking up everywhere. His eyes were red and tired as he didn't even notice his mother stood with a cup of coffee in hand. She was surprised that he was awake, it was only 10 o'clock. 

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled, reaching for her phone. "You've just missed your dad, he's gone to grab breakfast at Grannys. I'll get Killian to bring you back something greasy okay?" 

Henry groaned, collapsing on the couch and nodding, letting out a low moan as the movement caused him to turn a little green. 

"That sounds great." He mumbled, burying his head in his hands as Emma brought him over a glass of water. 

"Drink." 

"Can't. To busy dying." 

Emma hid her laugh.  "Come on kid." She tapped his shoulder. Henry groaned but sat up. Emma falling into the seat next to him, blanket in hand. 

"I'm not a child," Henry grumbled, taking a large sip of water, placing it on the coffee table with a heavy sigh. 

"I know you're not. However, you are never too old to have a cuddle with your mother." She smiled. "I'll keep doing it even when you don't need me," Henry rolled his eyes, however, Emma could see the small smile on his face, curling up and resting his head on her shoulder, allowing her to throw the blanket over them.

"So. Guess your drinking days are over for a while?"

"How the hell does dad drink that much rum?" Henry asked his voice pained as his eyes closed. 

"A lot of practice." Emma laughed. Stroking his hair. 

"Did you sleep?"

"Not really…. I was…" His cheeks went a little red. "Texting." 

"Wow. Must be a pretty special person to stop your sleeping." She teased. Henry swallowed. 

"I don't really know… I think I'd like to though." He admitted. "Have you spoken to mom?"

"Briefly. I let her know you had stopped and grandma and grandpas. She's coming round for lunch."

"About me?" 

"No. About Zelena." Henry frowned, glancing up. 

"Who?" 

"A midwife whose mom and dad hired. She's lying about something." 

Henry laughed. "There's always something." 

* * *

When Killian returned, a bag filled with greasy breakfast sandwiches in which Henry ate two, and the rest of Emm's, along with several glasses of water, which made him feel a little bit more normal, he was surprised that Killian had yet to make any jokes about the state of him. 

"Before everyone arrives we need to talk," Emma said once Henry was no longer looking like he was dying, Henry's face fell as he looked between Killian and Emma. 

"I know." He said softly. "Mom told me last night." 

"No, you don't," Killian said softly. "You're a man, and you missed out on a lot the last few years. We understand, and surprised you haven't done something like this before." 

"So…" Henry asked slowly, eyes flicking between his two parents "I'm not in trouble?"

Killian laughed. "I think your hangover is more than enough punishment. Don't you?" 

Henry sighed, he hadn't even realised how much better he felt, the pit in his stomach disappearing and replaced with relief. "You guys are amazing." 

"We do, however, ask if you want to drink, you do it here, just in case," Emma said gently. "We want you to have fun, just be safe okay?"

Henry nodded. "I will." 

"Before you get any ideas lad, I know exactly how much rum I have in the basement and which stuff is the good stuff. So if you want some. Ask me. I'll know and I won't be happy if you take some without letting me know." Killian grinned at him. Henry laughed and nodded again. Considering how he was expecting this conversation to go he would agree to anything right now. 

"Also, if say…. Any friends wanted to come over, you are more than welcome." Emma continued, trying to hide her smile as  Henry went bright red.  "We love you, Henry. No matter what. You know that right?" Henry nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

"I know." He said shakily. 

"Good." Emma sighed softly. "This is a long-overdue conversation." She pushed a box over to him. Henry groaned. 

"Mom! I don't need…." He looked at the box.  "Please tell me you went and brought this and didn't take them out of your room." He looked horrified. 

"I picked them up on the way back from Granny's," Killian reassured, trying not to laugh. "Just because you are not with lasses doesn't mean you still shouldn't use them." 

Henry smacked his head off the table. 

"You know we had sex ed at school right?" 

"Yes. I'm sure you did."

"And I have the Internet." 

"We know Henry. We just want to make sure…"

"I'm safe. Yeah, I got that." 

"Good, now. Why don't you have a nap? Or a shower? We'll call you when lunch is ready." Henry nodded jumping to his feet. 

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I love you guys." He turned to walk upstairs.

"Henry… the condoms." 

"I change my mind." He grumbled, picking up the box. "Not thank you and I don't love you." 

Emma laughed. "That went well. Don't you think?" 

"I think so." Killian grabbed her hand. "We're doing well with this parenting stuff." 

"Just wait until Hope is a teenager." 

Killian closed his eyes. "Don't you dare! She's my princess and will be forever." 

* * *

“I brought cookies!” Snow called as she walked through the door. 

“I helped make them!” Hope giggled from David’s shoulders. 

“Now did you, princess?” Killian laughed, scooping her up and tickling her, causing her to squeal to delight. 

“Yes! I made them for Henry because he was sick.” Killian bit back a laugh. 

“How kind of you. I’m sure he will love them. Why don’t you go get him? He was in his room. He might be asleep though.”

“I’ll wake him.” Hope wriggled out of his grip running down the stairs. 

“We told Henry to come with us, but he said he wanted to come back,” David said quietly. Killian nodded, glancing to the stairway where Hope had sprinted up. 

“We had a chat. Let’s just hope Regina…”

“Regina what?” Killian turned his head. 

“We’ve spoken to Henry about last night. Everything is fine.” Killian said shortly, wanting to mention that Regina shouldn't just teleport into their house. Even if they were expected, but the glare convinced him otherwise. 

“Excuse me if I think a pirate with a drinking problem isn't the best role model for my son." Regina snapped. Killian flinched, his eyes narrowing slightly and looking rather hurt. 

"Our son. I helped raise him just as you and Emma have." He said quietly. "He's not a child, Regina. He's an adult, I know you missed out on a lot, but that doesn't mean he needs to stay a 12-year-old forever." 

"Henry will be down any second," Emma said quickly, taking Killian's hand. "We need to talk about this Zelena person, so shall we deal with the Henry stuff later?" 

"Agreed," Killian said quickly, squeezing Emma's hand tightly and motioning to the dining room table.  Regina sighed and walked over to the table. 

"You okay?" Emma whispered in Killian's ear. He nodded and pulled his hand away. 

"Fine love." He said shortly. "I'll go get the food."  Emma scowled as Killian walked into the kitchen. 

"Regina and I are going to have a falling out today." She muttered to Snow and David who were both looking confused at the interaction between Killian and Regina.  "Has dad told you about Zelena?" Snow sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, but are we not overreacting? She seems very skilled…" 

"That's why I asked Dad to bring the consensus of the curse. She said her name was Becky. We can see if she's in there. Surely it's better to be safe than sorry. Especially with Neal still out there somewhere?"  Emma said as she sat down. 

"Well, maybe we need to be looking at everyone who arrived between the year in the enchanted forest and the second curse?" Regina said quickly, Emma rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply. 

"I might be able to help," Henry said quietly, holding his book. "Zelena might be in here. If we find her story we can make sure she's not anyone dangerous." His eyes looking down and refusing to meet Regina's gaze. 

"Great idea lad. Why don't you and Hope work on that? And let us do the boring stuff." Killian handed a plate over to Henry and Hope. "You can sit in the living room." Henry smiled at him gratefully and scurried out with Hope. 

* * *

"There is no Becky or Zelena in the consensus." David groaned 3 hours later. The food had long gone and now the table was filled with books, Emma nodded in agreement, her hair frizzy from the times her hand ran through it while searching. 

"What does that mean? She wasn't here?" Emma asked tiredly, Mary Margret glanced at the last page of her book before looking towards Regina,

"Maybe the consensus didn't pick her up?"

"No, part of the curse is these are enchanted, people who are cursed are in there. Hense why Emma is in it but Killian and Henry aren't." Regina explained, her voice also tired and strained. 

"So she came here after the curse broke?" Killian asked, surprisingly chipper as he put his book on top of the pile, but that might have been the 6 mugs of coffee with rum in, and three long bathroom breaks. 

"Mom! Dad, we found her!" Henry rushed in with Hope on his heels carrying the storybook. 

"She wasn't lying her name is Zelena, but she was also known as…" Henry put the book on the table, the picture of Zelena with a green face swimming into view. 

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma stared at the picture. "Like Dorathy and the dog?" 

"Yes, mama. She turned green because she was jealous of Dorothy." Hope pointed to the picture. 

"It… there's something else," Henry said quietly. Turning the page. 

"That's…" snow gasped.

"My mother." Regina breathed. Seeing a young Cora, wrapped in a cloak, looking at a newborn in a Moses basket, eyes emotionless. 

"It was Zelena's mother too," Henry said carefully. "She was pregnant, she wanted to marry so she abandoned her."

"Wait… that explains why she looked so angry when I mentioned you yesterday!" Emma nodded.

"She's my sister." Regina shook her head in disbelief. "How did I not know? How could I not know I had a sister somewhere?"

"A lot of families have secrets, but it makes sense, you got everything, a royal life, who eventually became queen. While she was abandoned." Emma sighed. Could they not have 5 minutes without someone trying to kill them?

"I don't understand. If she wasn't part of the curse, that means she was living wherever and she has only just got here. If she is after revenge why on earth get hired as a midwife?" David asked his hand firmly on Snow's who looked terrified. 

"Do… do you think Neal sent her?" Emma asked, hating how her voice shook at the meeting mention of his name, how Killian's hand twitched as he kept his eyes focused on the book in front of him. 

"If he did, it makes no sense to befriend us." David shook his head. "If she wants revenge on Regina, and Neal wants revenge on you… why us?" 

"Unless they need you for something?" Regina closed her eyes. "There's a lot of spells involving pregnant women. Or babies." 

"You… you think Zelena is after my baby?" Mary Margret breathed. David took her hand. 

"Not without a fight." 

"We fought last time. We still lost." Mary Margret shook her head, wrapping her arms around her bump.

Regina flinched as Emma bit her lip. 

"Mom. I promise. She is not getting near your baby." 

"We need to find out what she is planning," Regina said softly. "I... I was the reason you didn't get to be parent's the first time around. At least I can do is make sure you can be parents this time around." 

"We need to pretend everything is okay," Henry said softly, his eyes looking at Emma, and pointedly not at Regina. "Zelena can't find out what we know. She night pull her plan earlier. At least now we have time to find out what her plan is."

"So we allow her to continue to look after me and the baby? I don't know if I can." Snow admitted. 

"Mama, why don't you spell them?" Hope, who had been watching the conversation with interest.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. 

"Spell grandma and the baby, so no one can hurt them." 

Emma glanced at Regina. 

"Could we? A protection spell?" 

"I mean… yes, it's a tricky spell though. You need to have a bond with the person you are protecting. Through blood or true love." 

Emma stared at her. "So I could have protected my whole family and you didn't think that was important for me to learn that instead of the things I have been learning?"

"Emma, its powerful magic, you struggle to float an apple, what if it went wrong?"

"Okay. Teach me the spell, I'll practice it then I can use it. In the meantime. Spell Henry." 

Regina's eyes widened, her eyes finally meeting Henry's for the first time that day. "What?" 

"You love Henry, the person you love most is Henry, therefore, you should be able to cast the protection spell on him," Emma said like it was obvious. 

"I… I don't…" Regina stuttered. Henry's face fell, his face tightening as he stood fast, his chair scraping loudly on the floor. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said quickly. His feelings clear over his face. He looked at Emma and Killian.  "I'm going out for a bit, okay? If you don't need me here?" 

Emma's eyes didn't leave Regina. 

"Sure thing kid, not too late okay?" 

Henry nodded once, grabbing his jacket and phone before exiting, the door slamming behind him loudly. 

"Hope. Go upstairs." Emma said quietly after a long beat of silence. 

"But mama…"

"Princess," Killian said gently. "Go upstairs and play, I think your iPad is charged." 

Hope grinned and stood, running upstairs. 

"Look." Emma glared at Regina. "I know you argued yesterday, but you refusing to do a protection spell on him?"

"You put me on the spot," Regina argued back, although her voice shook slightly. 

"No, I asked you to protect our son!" 

"Yeah,  _ our _ son. How about the fact you have just let last night go with no punishment?"

"He spent the whole night worried you hated him! And drunk, and worried he had ruined our wedding. I'd say that was punishment enough. Tell the truth. Was it the drinking? Or who he was drinking with?" 

Regina fell silent. Staring at the table. 

"Do you know them?" Emma said softly. Regina shook her head. 

"Then how can you judge someone you haven't met." She had to be careful, she didn't want to out Henry in front of his grandparents. Even if they both looked very confused.

"They trusted Zelena and look what happened!" She threw her hands up in the air. 

"Not everyone is out to get this family," Emma said strongly. "I trust Henry's judgment." 

"As do I." Killian agreed. "He's a smart man. He had to live on his own for two years, raising his sister. He knows who to trust." 

Regina scoffed. "You don't have an opinion about this. He is my son, Emma's son. Not yours." 

"If it wasn't for Killian, Henry would have died in Neverland. He would have been caught in the storm, we would still be in New York with no idea you exist." Emma snapped. 

"Emma." Killian put a hand on hers, "It's…" 

"No. It's not fine." Emma shouted. "Killian has helped me raise Henry since he was 12 years old. He helped Henry with his homework, he cared for him when he was sick and I was working. When he was scared, or worried. It was Killian who took him out to sea to calm down. He went by Harry Jones for 8 years. So don't you dare say that Killian is not part of Henry's family. Did you know that Henry and Killian can practically talk without words? Because they spent two years speaking to each other when Killian couldn't talk. That is how strong the bond they share is. Killian knows when Henry is upset before I do." 

Regina stared at the table for a long moment. before glancing up at Killian. " Sorry, Killian." 

Killian nodded, his eyes filled with tears.  "We know, you missed Henry growing up, he isn't that little boy anymore. He's an adult, and you treating him like a child is only going to push him away." 

Regina slowly nodded. "I know." 

"Is it because of…" Emma trailed off, glancing at Snow and David. 

Regina let out a sigh. "I… I don't know." She admitted. "I.. I've never come across this before…" 

"Well, you need to sort something out. Because I'm not letting Henry think there is something wrong with him." 

Regina's eyes flashed. "You can't stop me from seeing my son."

"And I won't. If Henry wants to see you, fine. But if he doesn't…" 

"He will." She stood up quickly. "I need… I need to think." She muttered. "I'll try and find out what Spell Zelena is using." Waving her hand and with a purple puff of smoke, she was gone. 

"Care to fill us in?" Snow asked after a long moment. 

"Regina doesn't like Henry's new friend." 

"Ths one from last night?" 

Emma looked up in surprise. "Did you see them?" 

"He told me he was going out with a new friend he had met. I didn't see who he was going with." 

"It might not be just a friendship," Killian said softly. Watching as it sunk in. 

"Oh… and Regina doesn't approve?" 

"Nope. Hey, wait! You might be perfect. You hated Killian when you first met." 

"Hey!" Killian glowered from his seat, arms crossing defensively. 

"What changed your mind?" Emma asked her parents. They both looked at each other for a long moment. 

"That year we were in the Enchanted forest," David said slowly. "We realised he loved you, and you weren't just a conquest to him."

Killian bit his lip as he looked away, remembering the time in the Entchanted Forest, how close he had gotten to Mary Margret and David, it's hard to remember a time where they were not that close. 

“I told you, love. I was a miserable mess without you. I’m surprised they put up with me for as long as they did.” 

“You stayed. You found the Jolly Roger and we thought you would sail away. Like nothing happened. Even though you were hurting, you still stayed.” Snow said softly. 

“So, I guess Henry invites this person round for dinner?” She sighed. “Henry’s going to love that. Hi, want to go on a date? My moms and dad would love to meet you.” She rolled her eyes. 

“We don’t know how serious this is going to be.” Killian agreed. “Let him go at his own pace. If Regina doesn’t like it she needs to get over it.” 

"Part of being a parent is thinking no one is good enough for their child." David said gently. "She'll be fine. Just like we are."


	6. I'm not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some interesting thoughts here, Killian has his first therapy session and some smuttiness. 
> 
> T/W for discussions around panic attacks, blink and you miss it mention of rape, and also some sexy times with handcuffs. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian sat on Dr. Hopper’s sofa, just like he said he would to Emma, he had made an appointment following their wedding. However, it had been 20 minutes and he had yet to speak. Mainly focusing on picking a thread from his jeans with his fingers, his hook resting on the couch so tensed he was sure he would pierce the fabric if not careful. He was expecting Archie to begin the conversation but he had just patiently waited for Killian, which was frustrating to no end. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Killian finally admitted, just as his hook went through the couch. He shifted away, carefully folding his arms. 

“That’s okay. Why don’t we start with why you are here?” Archie, voice full of calm. So annoying!

“I told Emma I would.” 

“Why?” 

“Because. She was worried about me, and she couldn’t heal if she was worried about me.”

“And you worry about Emma?” Archie said gently. 

“Of course I do. That bastard raped her repeatedly.” Killian snapped, rolling his eyes slightly, what a stupid question. Of course, he worries about Emma! She went through hell. 

“And forced you to watch.” 

Killian flinched, his whole body tensing as he forced himself to remain calm, to not let his thoughts drift back to the thought of those long two years. 

“I remember.” He said shortly. “Maybe this was a mistake.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

“What do you think will happen?” Archie asked suddenly. Killian glanced over. 

“What?”

“What do you think will happen if you admit what happened to you? If you let someone see what’s going on in your head.”

“I… I…” He swallowed, looking at his hands. “I was a pirate for over 200 years, if I was weak, I wouldn’t have been captain very long.”

“And old habits die hard?”

“I guess.” Killian shifted. 

“If I remember correctly, you have already shown parts of yourself no one would normally see. That year in the Enchanted Forest?”

“Only after Snow and David practically accosted me in my chambers every day.” 

“You let Emma in, you didn’t have to.”

“I… I guess…” He said again, why did anyone enjoy this? He was uncomfortable and his whole body wanted to scream and run away. He promised Emma, he would stay. 

“So why is this different? What about this situation makes you feel…”

“Because I was powerless!” Killian growled. “Back in the Enchanted Forest I had control, I could put walls up if I needed to. Here…” Killian swallowed and closed his eyes. “I have never felt so powerless, so out of control in my life, and my enemy… someone I once saw as a friend..” His voice caught. 

Archie stayed silent. Waiting. 

“Maybe… Maybe if I hadn’t off taken Milah with me. Or I didn’t betray Bae to Pan…” He admitted, looking shocked. He hadn't even realised that was something he was thinking, or maybe it was? Maybe all of this was his fault. 

“He might not have done it?” Archie asked. Killian gave a short nod. 

“You feel guilt?” 

Killian nodded again, forcing his head to look down, if he looked up he might lose all composure that he had spent the last month fixing to his face. With company anyway. 

“What would have happened if Milah stayed with him?” Archie asked, pushing his glasses up slightly as he stared at Killian. 

“The boy would have grown up with a mother…”

“A mother who resented him?” 

“She didn’t resent him, she resented his father.” 

“Okay, so what might have happened?”

“The crocodile might not have become the dark one.”

“Why did Bae leave?”

“He left because of the dark one.”

“If he had remained, what would have happened.”

“He would never have met Emma….” His eyes widened. “She wouldn’t have Henry.” 

“So, that happened as it needed to, do you agree?”

“Yes. I couldn’t imagine a world without Henry.” 

“That also includes your deal with Pan agreed? All of that needed to happen for Henry to be born.” Killian nodded slowly, that made sense. He didn't regret the reasons for Henry being born. 

“Who chose to cast the curse?”

“Neal did.” 

“Did you ask for the curse to be cast.”

“No.” Killian breathed, voice catching. 

“Did you ask for Neal to remove your heart? To curse Emma?”

“No.”

“Did you rape Emma?” 

“No.”

“Could you have stopped him?”

“I tried. I couldn’t.” 

“So?”

“I...It… It wasn’t my fault. Was it?” Killian's voice broke, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. 

“Everyone is made up of good parts and bad parts Killian. There are good memories and bad memories. You more than most understand, that you can let your bad parts darken your heart. Good parts light the way.” 

Killian let out a small sigh and nodded. That made sense, he knew that. So why was it so hard for him to think it every day? 

“So that’s guilt addressed, although I am sure there will be times you question that, and that is important too, this is not a one session fix, I wish it was that easy.” Archie let out a laugh. “You will have good days and bad days. The trick is to let the good days lift you up, and let others help your bad days.  Now, feelings around control.” Archie continued. “You were a captain, for many years, you are very much a leader. Like Emma.” Killian nodded.  “You had to watch as someone you loved was hurt, while you couldn’t do anything. You had to watch your children without being able to touch them. You spent 2 years alone…”

“I wasn’t alone,” Killian whispered. “He was always there.” 

“I mean emotionally alone.” Archie clarified. 

“I thought… I thought as soon as Emma remembered, everything would go back to normal… If I knew…” He swallowed, looking at his hands. 

“You wouldn’t have come back?” Archie guessed. 

“I... I don’t know.” He admitted. “Would that make me a bad person?” 

“I think it makes you human, you walked across that line knowing that you would be cursed. You sacrificed two years of your life to save everyone.” Archie said evenly. “You didn’t know what would happen, and maybe if you did know you wouldn’t have come… but what happened happened, you cannot go back and change it.” 

Killian nodded. “So what do I do?” 

“What do you think? Do you think you can manage how you have been the last month?” Killian frowned. Honestly, no. If he didn't do something, he would end up going crazy, or worse, losing the family he had spent years protecting. 

“I’ve been having panic attacks.” He said after a long moment. “No one knows… I mean, I sometimes have them after a nightmare, so Emma sometimes sees them… But she doesn’t know how frequent they are.” 

“Why haven’t you told her?” Archie asked. “Do you think she will love you any less?”

“I don’t want her to worry,” Killian said automatically. 

“So, if Emma came to you, and said that she had been struggling, but didn’t want to tell you because she was worried about you. How would you feel?” 

“Guilty. That I wasn’t there for when she needed me.”

“Do you think it’s different? That you need to be the strong one? I know in our land has more focus on gender roles… but it doesn’t make you less of a man to be vulnerable.” 

Killian nodded. “So what do you suggest?” He asked. 

Archie bit his lip for a long moment. “You know I also see Emma. I cannot go into what we discuss. But…” He took a deep breath. “Maybe it’s not just about getting more control, maybe it’s about giving Emma control, and also reassure you that you can be out of control, and it isn’t always a bad thing.” He said carefully. Killian stared at him for a long moment before laughing. 

“The handcuffs… they were your idea?” He shook his head. Archie laughed. 

“No, we discussed control, it was Emma’s idea to turn it into…” He waved a hand. Killian laughed again. 

“So you’re basically recommending the same thing?” He raised an eyebrow. Archie shrugged. 

“It’s your sex life. I think both of you have lived with enough people controlling you, if you want to try it. Try it, but don’t do anything you are uncomfortable with.” 

“Thank you,” Killian said softly. “Emma was right, you really do help.”

“Always the sound of surprise.” Archie laughed.

“So what happens now?” 

Archie shrugged “Up to you. You can see me once a week more if you want. However, something to think about; you could always see me twice a week, once alone and once with Emma?”

“You mean like relationship counseling?” Killian frowned. “Our relationship is good.” 

“No, like dealing with your trauma together. Sometimes having a soundboard here makes it easier.”

“I.. I’ll speak to Emma about it.” 

* * *

“How did it go?” Emma asked as Killian walked back in. 

“I can see why you always want to sleep after you are finished,” Killian said softly. “Where is everyone?”

“Henry is out with that boy…” Killian smirked. 

“Going well then?” 

“He was wearing a shirt.” 

“Very well then.”

“Hope is at her dance class.” 

“A dancing pirate. Where did I go wrong?” Killian held his hand to his face dramatically. 

“I wouldn’t be too disappointed, she only wanted to go to dance class to work on her footwork for sword fighting.” Killian laughed loudly  “That’s more like it.” He grabbed Emma’s hand.  “Come with me…” He dragged her upstairs. 

“Very forward of you.” Emma giggled, following him eagerly. 

“We very rarely have time for ourselves. Might as well enjoy it.” He said softly, locking the door just in case. 

“What do you have planned?” Emma asked as she climbed on the bed. 

“Option one.” He murmured, kneeling next to the side table and pulling out the handcuffs. 

“You sure?” Emma breathed, eyes wide. 

Killian nodded. “I… I trust you.” His voice shook as he joined her on the bed. 

“Too much…”

“Say red.” Killian agreed as he slowly laid back, Emma straddling his waist as she plucked the handcuff from his hand. She glanced unsurely at Killian’s arm, cuffing the metal just above his brace. 

“That okay?” Killian nodded, testing the restraint as Emma tied his other wrist to the wooden bed frame. 

Killian let out a shaky breath, eyes locking on Emma’s. The last time he had been forced to stay still. 

_ Don’t think about it. _

“Should we stop?” Emma asked softly, cupping Killian’s cheek. 

“Just... Just keep talking to me.” He whispered. Emma nodded. 

“I love you so much, Killian.” She said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “So much. Every day, every time I look at you.” She kissed his jaw. “Everytime I look at Hope.” She kissed his neck. 

“Keep your eyes on me okay?” 

Killian nodded, watching as she slowly rubbed her hands down his chest, up his arms, into his hair. Killian swallowed at the sensation, last time he was powerless, all he felt was pain and despair. 

Now all he felt was love. 

“Better?” She breathed against his ear. “Talk to me.”

“I love you.” He muttered. “Please….”

“Please what?” Emma asked innocently, her hands slowly undoing his shirt. 

“Keep doing that.” 

“What?” Emma smiled. “This?” She ran her hands down his bare chest, her nails scraping down his skin lightly, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. 

“Fuck.” Killian moaned, his eyes closing for a moment. “You're amazing.”

Emma kissed the place over his heart softly. “You are. You are so brave… Let me take care of you?” 

“Always.” 

Emma continued to kiss down his chest, taking her time, the past month Killian has focused all of his attention on her, apart from their wedding night, but that was still mainly for both of them, this is for him and him alone, she had tried before, after he had finished with her, however, she has gone to return the favor he has often rolled her over to make her orgasm all over again. She knew why. she understood why. 

Now he was hers. 

“Emma.” He murmured. “I really need you to touch me.” 

Emma looked up at him. “Patience love.” She tucked her fingers into his jeans and slowly pulled them down. Her fingers danced up his leg, up to his boxers. Killian was shaking now, his breath coming out fast and hard. 

Emma smiled slightly, deciding to put him out of his misery as she grasped him in hand, causing his hips to buck up. 

“Emma.” He gasped, his arms straining against the cold metal, Emma squeezed slightly. 

“Calm down… I want this to last.” She purred as she slowly licked up his length. 

“If you want it to last don’t do that,” Killian grunted. Emma giggled. 

“Just sit back and relax. I’ve got you.” She promised, before taking him into her mouth enthusiastically. Killian gasped loudly, pressing the heel on his foot into the bed to keep himself anchored as his eyes rolled back into the back of his head. Emma laughed to herself as she moaned around him, her tongue lapping greedily, her hands moving everywhere over him. 

“Emma…” He warned softly, his leg tapping her shoulder. She glanced up and knew how close he was to finishing. She pulled away briefly, kissing up his chest, to his neck, jaw cheek, and finishing on his lips. Killian deepened the kiss, lifting his head, his restraints straining as he tried to touch her. She smiled sweetly and pulled away. 

"Hey, Mr. I'm in control of this rodeo." She giggled kissing his cheek again. 

"Minx." Killian gasped, his whole body shaking as sweat beaded on his forehead. 

"How about I give you a little choice? Hand or mouth?" She asked, trailing her finger down his chest. 

"Mouth," Killian said quickly. "Mouth... Please, Emma." Emma smirked, licking down his chest and brushing his nipple, down his stomach, by the time she had reached his length he seemed close again, she held nothing back, quickly taking him into her mouth, relaxing her throat as she felt him press against the back of her mouth. She groaned loudly as Killian gasped from under him. She doubled her efforts, meeting his eyes and humming loudly. 

That’s all Killian needed, his hips bucking as he moaned loudly, Emma swallowing everything he had and looking up at him as she licked her lips. 

“You are fucking… amazing.” Killian panted, his whole body going limp. Emma slowly removed the handcuffs, throwing them to the side. She frowned as she saw Killian’s eyes tightly shut. 

“Killian?” She said softly. “Are you?”

“Fine.” Killian brushed off, his voice shaking slightly. Emma bit her lip, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her, his head resting on her chest. 

“I’ve got you.” She breathed into his hair. “It’s okay.”

Killian let out a slow shuddering breath. 

“Let me in,” Emma begged. She hated this, she was trying so hard to let him come to her, but she could see how much pain he was in, and as much as she wanted just to make it all better, she knew it wasn’t that simple. 

“I… I’ve been trying so hard to be okay. For you.” Killian said quietly, so quietly Emma almost missed it. 

“I don’t need you to be okay. I need you to be you.” Emma stroked his hair. 

“I know.” Killian sniffled slightly. Emma held him even tighter. 

“Was...Was that too much?” Emma asked. Killian let out a wet laugh. 

“Actually. It was amazing.” He admitted, “I never thought that it would, but it was like…”

“Not being in control makes you feel free?” 

Killian nodded. “I was out of control, but I had never felt safer, with you.” He agreed. 

“So.” Emma turned to look at him. “This..” She waved over him. “Isn’t because of regret?”

“God No, Emma. You could do that anytime. I really really liked it.” Killian lifted his head slightly, kissing her. “I guess it was just a lot, all at once.” He swallowed before letting out a soft groan. “Sorry Love.” He mumbled. “I haven’t been a gentleman. It’s bad form for not finishing my beautiful wife.” He tried to push off her. Emma shook her head. 

“No. I’m okay.” She pulled him back into her arms. “That was just for you.”

“But-”

“No Buts. I know what you're doing… You’re deflecting.” Emma said softly. “Please Killian. If there is anything you need, tell me.”

Killian closed his eyes tightly, letting out a sigh. 

“I’ve been having panic attacks.” He said quickly. Emma slowly nodded. 

“I know, after nightmares…”

“No, not just after nightmares.” Killian bit his lip. “When… When I’m alone for too long, or my mind starts going places, sometimes a sudden movement, or walking past that house.” His voice broke. I just- I feel like I can’t breathe like I’m expecting something to be wrong. Like Neal is going to come back.”

“How long?”

“Since the curse.”

“And it’s happening a lot?” 

“Four maybe five times.”

“A day?” Emma quickly shot up, turning to face him. 

“Sometimes less.” Killian shrugged. “Depends on the day. The worse day is about four.” 

“How… How have I not noticed?” Emma asked, shocked. 

“I’ve been hiding it. Going to the bathroom, saying I’m going for a walk…” 

“I… Killian.” Emma sighed. “I am so sorry.” 

Killian frowned, sitting up as well. 

“Why on earth are you saying sorry right now?”

“I should have noticed.”

“Emma, love, listen to me.” He took her hand. “I didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want you to worry. I…” He let out a forced breath of air. “I didn’t want to be weak.” 

“You could never be weak. You're a survivor.” Emma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I’ve been so stupid.” Killian laughed “Forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Emma said softly. “Although, promise you’ll try to talk to me a little more? When you can?” Killian kissed her softly. 

“I love you so much.” He breathed against her lips. “And I promise.” 


	7. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas/ holiday! 
> 
> here is a new chapter. We also discover who Henry's new... *cough* friend *cough* is.

"I'll admit, you are getting a lot better." Regina said with reluctance as she watched as Emma floated a number of apples in the air. Making them spin and hop in the air. 

"I've got something to focus on. I need to cast the protection spell on my parents." Emma said shortly. It had been just over a month since Emma and Killian's wedding, and with the knowledge that there is another danger meant that everyone was on high alert. Killian spent most days in the library looking at books that could give them a clue what they were doing. Henry joined him a lot of the time, as he was still avoiding Regina, and as Regina was teaching Emma magic it was one thing he could do to help. 

Regina bit her lip. 

"How is he?"

"You have a phone. Call and ask." Emma shrugged, one of the apple's flying to the ground before shooting back up in the air. 

"I've tried. He won't answer." 

Emma glanced away. "He… he's doing good, helping out loads. He spends most days with Killian when he isn't with…" She trailed off. She had yet to be introduced to the boy that was currently occupying Henry, not that she minded. He was a young man after all, who introduces relationships without knowing what they were?  "Regina. Its been a month. You guys spent so long apart. Are you really going to let this stop what you have spent years wishing for?" 

"Im trying. Its not my fault…" 

"It is though. You rejected him when he needed you." Emma's eyes focused back on the apples. "I think he's close to telling us about him." She admitted. "I've seen him a few times." It was true. On the way home from Granny's or her parents she sometimes saw Henry and the other man walking around. Once in Granny's which caused both Killian and Emma to leave, not wanting their son to be uncomfortable. 

"Do we know what his story is?" Regina asked. Just as she asked every time the topic came up. 

"No, but I will say this. I don't think I've seen Henry… so happy." She smiled. "He is always in a good mood. Young love I guess." 

"You… You think he loves this boy? They hardly know each other." Regina frowned, Emma let the apples fall to the floor and turned to face her. She was finding it difficult to not throw an apple at her tutor. 

"They've spent everyday for a month together. That's less time I spent with Killian when I knew." She pointed out, folding her arms before sighing loudly.  "I'll speak to Henry. Maybe you could go to lunch this week?" She offered. Regina's eyes lit up. 

"You would do that?" 

"He misses you." Emma admitted. Although he would not admit it Henry really missed Regina, and after all they had been through... life was too short. 

"Thank you. Right, shall we try teleporting objects?" Emma grinned, finally something cool! 

* * *

Killian groaned as he thumbed through another book. A large stack of read ones to his right and a large stack of one's yet to be read on his left. 

"Days like this I miss Belle." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey dad." Henry walked in with a bag. "Thought I'd bring you some lunch." 

"Thank you lad." Killian said gratefully. Pushing the book away, the words just blurring into one, it didn't help it was in some unknown language he did not recognise.  "You have no idea the number of spells involve pregnant woman. Or babies." Killian grumbled. "Are you sticking around this afternoon?" 

"Just for a little while. My… friend is working until 2." Henry said quietly. Killian smirked but chose not to make comment, even though this time he could do so without Emma glaring at him. 

"What does he do?" Killian asked curiously, Henry was oddly secretive about the lad, and Emma and Killian had placed a number of bets about the boy, when they finally met him of course. 

"He works on a farm." Henry swallowed, running a hand through his hair nervously.. Killian frowned. Neither of them one that bet.  "Hey dad?" Killian glanced over at him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know? That you loved mom?" Henry asked his face bright red. Killian let out a small laugh. 

"Come on mate." He twisted in his chair, patting the empty space next to him. Henry sat down, allowing Killian to pull out two sandwiches, handing one over to Henry and taking one for himself. "So, I quite liked her when I first met her, she was strong, and didn't take any shit as it were." He smiled fondly at the memory.  "When we first kissed, I knew what we had was special." He expected Henry to pull a face, like he often did when Emma and Killian got 'too mushy' for his liking. However Henry stared at him eyes in deep concentration.  "But. That day we were returning back from Neverland, that storm… I could see your mom slip, my heart froze like I was losing myself. I didn't even think. I knew I needed to get her." He said quietly. "When I heard her shouting for you… I knew I would do anything to make sure she would never feel that fear. I couldn't let you, or her down." He stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in to Henry who had a look of disbelief on his face. Henry slowly nodded. Asking him to continue.  "The first time the word love came into my head, was actually because of Neal."  Henry flinched, just the thought of his biological dad make him feel sick.  "After our date, Neal threatened me. told me to stay away from her. He said that he would get you two back. And I told him, don't threaten the people I love." Killian swallowed. "The word came so easy to me. I was shocked, but not scared. Happy. Really happy, I never thought I'd find a chance of love again. I'm so happy I did." 

Henry slowly nodded. "So… we need to flirt, kiss, I save his life, be threatened and then I know?" He asked. Killian laughed loudly.

"Well I know you have probably done two of those." He teased. Henry let out a loud groan and buried his face in his hands.

"Dad." 

"What? Your a charming rapscallion. Like me." Killian smirked. "However, on a more serious note. We did it that way, and while we do not regret what happened. It hurt us. Being separated. Fearing every day for our lives. So, I  wouldn't recommend it. Not every love story is seeped in adventure." 

Henry laughed, the tension in his body easing. 

"Thanks dad." He murmured. Eating his grilled cheese in silence. Killian nodded. Happy that his first alone boy talk with Henry had gone rather well in his opinion. He allowed himself another 10 minutes before sighing and pulling the book back towards him, handing one to Henry to get started on. 

"Henry?" The mans head shot up, glancing over to Killian who was pointedly not turning his head at the intruder, his eyes focused on the book in his hands. 

"Hey." Henry said quickly standing up, the redhead stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I thought you wasn't finishing till two?" He walked over, grabbing the boys wrist and pulling him further away from Killian.

"Daly let me finish early. Apparently I had my head in the clouds." Henry smiled softly, the mans voice soothing him and causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

"Really? Anything in particular." Henry asked raising an eyebrow. The man laughed and stepped closer, giving him a shrug and a coy laugh. 

"You know… handsome guys who likes reading." Henry blushed before glanced back at where Killian was still sat, grateful that he was at least trying not to listen into their conversation. 

"Do.. do you want to meet my dad? You don't have too… I was just thinking… its okay if you…" 

"Henry. I'd love to meet your dad." The man said earnestly, touching Henry's arm and smiling excitedly.  Henry let out a breath and nervously scratched his neck. 

"Okay." Henry took his hand. "Dad?" 

Killian glanced up, surprised that Henry had called him, he had assumed that he would have left as soon as his friend arrived.

"I… I want you to meet my..." He let out an awkward little cough. "My boyfriend, Taran" Henry swallowed, his voice shaking a little. 

"Nice to meet you lad." Killian held out his hand. 

"You too Mr Jones." Taran smiled brightly.

"Not Mr Jones. Killian is fine." Killian brushed off. "So what do you boys have planned this afternoon?" 

"Actually. If your okay with it," Henry glanced at Taran, "We could help you research? I feel bad we haven't found the spell yet." 

"Henry, you can go live your life, heaven knows there is more too it than chasing down villians." Killian brushed off, although he would love the extra help. 

"No, I'd love to help, I know a little bit about magic." Taran explained. 

"Well more the merrier, however don't feel obliged, I'm just trying to translate this book here. Trying to work out what language." Killian pointed to the book in front of him. 

"Its Welsh." Taran hummed. "Forbidden magic." He translated. Killian looked up at him in surprise, Henry doing the same.

"You know Welsh?" Henry asked, mouth slightly dry. Killian tried not to laugh at the love struck expression.

"You know I'm Welsh." Taran laughed, nudging his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I guess it didn't click." Henry laughed, waving a hand. "So you can read this?" 

"Yeah, it helps I've seen this book before." Taran pulled it closer. "There was a king, who ruled our land. He searched for a way to make an army. His fingers skimmed the pages.  "This book told him where to look." 

"Is there any spells that contain anything to do with pregnancy or newborns?" Killian  asked. 

"I'll have a look. It might take a while, I haven't used Welsh in almost 2 years. I'm probably a little rusty." 

* * *

"Here's a spell." Taran said not ten minutes later. Henry glanced up from his own book. Killian had walked away 5 minutes ago, phone in hand. 

"It needs innocence, in the form of a babies cry." Taran pointed to the symbol's in the book "However, the other ingredients will be hard to get…" 

"I've just spoken to David. It seems someone stole a sword from him, after he used it to fight a fear? No idea how that works.."

"Courage. That's an another ingredient!" Taran exclaimed, looking up at Killian who's eyes widened. 

"You know the spell?" Taran nodded. 

"Well, everyone's on there way now, we need to know what she is up to…" Killian glanced back at his phone. Henry let out a choked sound and glanced at Taran. 

"So… ready to meet the rest of my family?" He asked weakly. 

"Of course." Taran laughed. "I seem to recall I have been asking for weeks." 

Henry nodded slightly, a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry. Its just…" he waved his hand at the pile of books stacked on the table.

'This? Fighting villains and that? This is a Tuesday for us." 

Taran smiled, taking Henry's hand. "Then I guess I'll just have to fight along side you."  Killian turned his back and allowed them to have a moment before rolling his eyes. It's good too know Henry is as clueless as his mother was. 

A billow of white smoke appeared, Regina and Emma popping into the room. Emma grinned.

"Guess who just proofed two people?" She said excitedly. Kissing Kilian's cheek before glancing at Henry.  "Oh…" she glanced over at Taran. 

"Taran found the spell Zelena wants to use." Henry said, his hand quickly pulling away from Tarans. 

"The lad was a born researcher." Killian smiled, taking Emma's hand and smiling at her. He won that bet. He said that anyone Henry would date would be smart. 

"I can see that." Emma hummed. "Emma, Henrys mom." 

"Taran. Nice to finally meet the saviour." Emma let out a laugh. 

"Trust me, nothing special about being a saviour." She glanced at Regina, who was looking at Taran curiously.

"And this is Regina, Henry's other mother." Emma pushed Regina forward slightly. 

"Taran? As in the boy who defeated the horned King?" Regina asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

Taran blushed. "Had some help, but yeah…" 

"Horned King?" Emma frowned. "As in… As in the Black Cauldron?" 

"That movie was a massive under representation of what happened." Taran grumbled, glaring at the table in annoyance.

"Join the club mate." Killian agreed. "At least you aren't some weirdo with a perm."

Snow and David joined them, David pale and shaky, hand tight in Snow's. 

"Dad? Are you okay?" Emma rushed over to him. 

"I'm fine." David brushed off. "Want to know why the hell I was drugged and forced to fight my biggest fear." 

"Taran has an idea." Emma said quietly. Snow and David turned to the boy who waved. 

"Hi, I'm Henry's frien---"

"Boyfriend." Henry said quickly, smiling softly. "Taran's my boyfriend." 

Snow and David both glanced at each other before nodding. "Nice to meet you Taran. What's your theory?"

"So, this is a time travel spell." He pointed to the book. "You need courage, so when you fought your fear, you embedded courage in the sword. You also need innocence, the suggestion her is a newborns cry." He glanced over at Snow, who cradled her bump.  "The other ingredients are a heart full of love. And a brain filled with wisdom." Taran explained.

"This is it." Emma breathed. "She wants to travel back in time?" She looked at Regina.  "Is that possible?" 

"It's against the laws of magic." Regina sighed. "But… I guess laws are broken every day." 

"Why would she get courage so quickly? Mary Margaret isn't even 6 months yet." David frowned. 

"I don't know. But I need to learn the protection spell." She turned to Regina. 

"You're not ready Emma. If it went wrong..." 

"Regina. She needs a heart. There are two couples in this room that share true love." Her voice shook as she glanced at Killian. 

"It could be any heart." Regina said softly.  Kilian's eyes widened, looking over at Emma.

"I'm going to get Hope from school." He said quickly. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, go pick her up and bring her back here. Be careful." Emma kissed his cheek lightly. 

"Wait!" Taran said quickly. "I have an idea!" 

"Your full of ideas aren't you?' Emma purposefully ignored Regina's comment. 

"Go for it."

"You can't use a protection spell because its too advanced? What about a cloaked detection spell?" Regina gasped.

"I hadn't thought of that." She admitted. 

"What's that?" Emma frowned.

"A spell, it won't protect you, but it will tell you when magic is being used on the person. So, Emma if you spelled Killian, if anyone used magic on him…" 

"I would know?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah, so you at least you don't have to worry about him being forced to do something because.. " 

"You would know if I was compromised." Killian breathed. "That is a good idea." 

"Emma, a word." Regina gripped her arm and pulled her away. 

"What?" 

"Don't you think its odd? Henrys boyfriend not only found out what spell Zelena is using, but also suggested this spell?" 

Emma sighed. "Regina. Really? He's trying to help, and considering he doesn't know any of us…"

"Exactly. How do we know he can be trusted?" 

"Because. He isn't lying. And..." She glanced over at Taran who was talking to Snow and David. "I can see that he is quite smitten with our son." Emma smiled, suddenly frowning. 

"Hey! Where did Killian go?" 

"He said he was going to get Hope." Henry said quietly. 

"He left when someone could be after his heart and no one thought to go with him?" Emma asked outraged as she rushed out the door. 

She made it two steps before a pain ripped through her chest. 

"Mom!" Henry cried. Emma fell to the floor with a grunt as she clutched her chest. 

"I'm okay." She muttered. "It's not my heart." 

She let out a gasp. 

Killian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Taran from the black caldron! One of my favourite disney movies growing up. He is a little less arrogant and a bit smarter in this one, but if captain hook can be as handsome as Colin is then I can do what I like!


	8. Heart filled with love.

Killian walked quickly to the school, keeping an eye out for any one who could be following them. He would have let Emma spell him but they were running out of time, and if Zelena had no problem taking a newborn, she may be just as ruthless to an 8 year old.  Killian walked past an alleyway when he felt it, his whole body flew out of view and pinned him against the wall as he struggled. 

"Hello Captain." Zelena smiled, stepping out from the shadows, her hair tied in a tight bun and in a black coat that looked like more of a cape. 

"Zelena. I would say its a pleasure to meet you but…" he tried to move again, however the magic was strong. He could not move. 

"Well, I'll say it. It's a pleasure to meet you." Zelena hummed, walking towards him, stroking the lapel of his jacket. "I can see why Emma loves you… Neal didn't mention how handsome you was." 

Killian froze. His eyes widening in fear as his heart clenched. 

"Neal? He brought you here?" He breathed.

Zelena laughed "Let's just say we have a common interest. We both wish things could have gone different for us in the past." 

Killian frowned. "So… I'm guessing that's the reason you've accosted me in an alley? For Neal's revenge?" 

"No, your here because your going to be of use to me, in more ways than one." Zelena smirked. "Have you and your little friends worked it out yet?" 

Killian nodded "A time travel spell? Yeah." 

"So you know I need a heart, a heart filled with love." She eyed his chest. Killian struggled, realising her intent as ice ruptured in his chest. 

He couldn't loose his heart again. He couldn't bare it…

Wait..

"There's only a slight problem with that love." Killian said as Zelena forced her hand into his chest, pulling out a small heart.

"Not my heart." 

Zelena frowned, staring at the glowing heart with confusion.

"If you need a heart full of love you will need to look somewhere else." He said shakily. "Cause what you hold in your hand is only half a heart." Zelena shook her head.

"Not possible." She breathed. Killian laughed. 

"Maybe the dark one didn't tell you everything. He saw my heart be destroyed. And he knew I survived." 

"No matter." Zelena replaced the heart into his chest with a grunt. 

"Part one may have failed, but there's also part two." Zelena waved her hands over his lips. Killian frowned.

"What did you do?" 

"A little curse. Next time you kiss your precious daughter, or your loving wife, there magic will disappear. See, we are going into the past and getting the happy endings that are owed to us, and I don't want any loose ends." 

With a wave of her hand Killian crumpled to the floor, Zelena gone in a puff of green smoke. 

"Killian!" Emma's voice. Killian stood, holding out his hand. 

"I'm fine!" He promised. "Just… stay there." 

"What happened?" Henry asked, right behind Emma. 

"Zelena just tried to get her heart." He muttered, rubbing his chest. "She didn't realise we share one." He nodded at Emma. 

"Yeah, I felt it, it was horrible." Emma whispered, walking towards him. "It hurt so much."

Killian took a step back. "Don't." He said softly. "She's trying to take your magic, your and Hopes magic. She cursed my lips." 

Emma frowned. "What? So that means…" 

"If my lips touch you or hope you'll lose your magic." Emma let out a loud sigh, shaking her head as she slowly approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm so fed up with people messing with us." She whispered.

"Aye love, me too." He sighed. "Also, she's working with Neal." Emma flinched, pulling sharply away. 

"She's what?" Henry gasped, shaking his head and looking around, as if Neal would suddenly appear. 

"Yeah. She's working with Neal so they can both go back in time and change something… I can hazard a guess about what Neal wants to change." Emma nodded.

"He's going to stop us falling in love." 

* * *

“Does Hope know?” Killian asked, he had gone to the Jolly Roger for a couple of hours with Henry while Emma got Hope from school, they didn’t want to risk Hope rushing towards him and being upset that he didn’t kiss her. 

“Yeah. She’s very understanding about it all.” Emma said quietly, glancing back and the girl doing some homework. “Thankfully she likes her magic so understands why.”

“Papa.” Killian’s heart clenched at Hope’s voice. “Can I hug you papa?” She asked, Killian smiled wildly. 

“I would love that princess.” He murmured, letting Hope give him a hug. 

“I love you. Even if you can’t kiss me.” She mumbled into his jacket. 

“I know princess. I know.” 

“Pirate. I’m a pirate.” Killian laughed, stroking her hair. 

“Okay Pirate. How about I make chicken and waffles for dinner?”

Hope grinned and nodded. “Can I help make the waffles?”

“Finish your homework first.” Killian told her. Laughing as she rushed back to the table. 

“Correct answers please!” He called after her. Killian sighed as he looked over at Emma.

“You okay love?” He asked softly. Emma smiled tightly and nodded. 

“I’m fine.” 

“It’s okay.” Killian whispered. “I’m not either.”

“I… I just didn’t realise how often we kiss, until we can’t do it.” 

Killian nodded. “I know. I was thinking, I’m going to sleep down here until we figure out how to break the curse.” 

Emma frowned. “I… I don’t want to sleep without you.” 

“Neither do I love, but… If I have a nightmare…”

Emma nodded, understanding that after a nightmare Killian did not always think straight, and the last thing they needed was Emma to lose her magic just as she was getting control over it. 

“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked, not wanting to think about Zelena. Killian smirked. 

“He asked Taran out on a date. Even asked me if they could go on the Jolly Roger.” Emma let out a laugh. 

“As long as they don’t do what we did on our first date.” Killian smirked, wrapping his arm around her. 

“Well, we just couldn’t keep our hands off each other. Could we?”

“No we couldn’t.” She agreed. “Taran seems nice, don’t you think?” 

“Seems like a good lad? Why?”

“Regina.” She sighed, burying her head in his chest. Killian forced his chin on the top of her head, so he wouldn't be tempted to press a kiss into her hair. 

"She doesn't trust the boy?" 

"No, she thinks it was fishy how he found the book." 

"It was Henrys idea to help me." Killian said evenly. "That boy could do anything and Regina would have a problem with it." 

"Yeah, did you see how he looked at Henry when he said he was his boyfriend?" 

Killian nodded. "I saw the same look from Henry earlier." 

"Our boy is in love." 

Killian nodded.

"Indeed he is." 

* * *

"Its so cool that you have a pirate ship!" Taran grinned, looking out to sea. 

"Maybe next time dad and I go out you could come with us? I mean, if you want." 

"I'd love that." Taran smiled brightly at him. Henry was a terrible cook, and had brought food from Granny's which they ate on deck, before sitting on the bow of the ship, legs dangling and hands inches from each other. 

"Or maybe dad will let us take her out on our own. I've never done it before but I can sail her without much issue."

"You know how to sail?"

"Learnt when I was 12. Most days I was on here."

"That sounds amazing! Most kids would dream of that." Henry laughed. 

"I guess I was a bit lucky." He agreed before biting his lip slightly. " I never said thank you." Henry said softly, twisting his body slightly to look at the other boy.  "You helped us find the spell." 

"I knew you were getting worried about it." Taran said quietly, glancing down at their hands before slowly reaching out to entwine their fingers. "Surprisingly enough. I care how you feel Henry." Henry swallowed, smiling shyly at their hands before glancing up at him. It scared him, how much he liked him. 

He didn't feel brave enough. 

Taran let out a shiver as a gust of wind blew over the ship. Henry let out a laugh, pulling of his jacket.

"Won't you be cold?" Taran asked, although grinning as he slipped the jacket over his arms. 

"I lived on here for two years. There is no heating. This isn't cold to me." Henry shrugged. 

"Well my hero."

Henry blushed. "I'm not, my family are… I'm just… Henry." He said quietly. He felt a hand on his chin, gently moving his face to face Taran, who brushed his lips gently against Henrys.

"Your not just Henry to me." Taran said softly. "I…" he let out a small nervous laugh. "I love you." 

Henrys heart stopped. 

Oh god. 

What does he do? 

Does he say it back? 

Does he love Taran back? 

Oh god.

Taran laughed at the look on Henrys face.  "I'm not expecting it back." Taran promised. Henry saw nothing but honesty in his words.  "I just wanted to let you know." 

"I…" Henry swallowed. "I really really like you." He admitted. "It's just. My grandparents share true love. My mom is the product of true love. Her and dad share true love and Hope is the product of true love. I... it scares me a little, I guess." He sighed softly. "It's a lot of pressure... I'm sor-" 

"Henry." Taran's hand tight on his. "Its okay. I'm patient. I can wait. I will wait. As long as you need." 

Henry sighed in relief and shifted closer, allowing Taran's arms to wrap around him as he laid back against his chest. He could get used to feeling at peace. 

"Hey, look." Taran said quietly. "A shooting star." He pointed. "Make a wish." 

Henry laughed. "Only if you do too." He thought for a moment. 

_ I wish I was this happy forever.  _

"Awww" a voice said behind them. "Young love." Henrys head shot round. Eyes widening as he slowly stood, moving so he was in front of Taran. 

"Zelena? I don't think we've met." Henry tried to sound stronger than he felt. Trying to keep his voice even.

"I've heard a lot about you from your dad." Zelena smiled at him. Henry shook his head.

"Neal isn't my dad. Killian is. Now, what do you want?" Henry stood, taking a step towards her. 

"Don't worry sweet prince. Its not you I'm after. Your dad told me to leave you alone, and I will." With a swipe of her hand Henry went crashing to the floor. 

"Henry!" Taran gasped, rushing forward with his hands outstretched. Zelena held out a hand, a small pulse of magic shooting towards Taran. 

"Ah ah pig boy." Taran froze, his eyes moving between Henry and Zelena as she stalked towards him. 

"Normally I would like a true loves heart. More powerful, and I don't know if you share it. However, you do have something special." Zelena's hand went into Taran's chest. Henry shouted as he tried to reach them, however he stopped when Zelena pulled out the glowing heart. He couldn't risk getting closer when Zelena was clutching his heart. One squeeze and it may turn to dust. Taran winced as his eyes met Henry's desperately. Zelena hummed softly as she examined the heart.

"A first love. That is almost as potent as true love." She glanced over at Henry. "Actually. I might keep him, to keep your pirate daddy in line. I know he hasn't kissed mommy dearest. Well, if he hasn't by tomorrow, you'll never see lover boy again!" 

And with a puff of green mist, Zelena and Taran were gone. Henry scrambled to where they were. Falling to his knees as his whole body shook. 

"No, no no…" He whimpered, as tears formed in his eyes. 

He'd lost him.


	9. Reliving Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a flashback to the wedding, from Henry's point of view meeting Taran. Some fluff and cuteness.

Henry leaned against one of the pillars that had been erected in case it began to rain, thankfully the night was clear and there was no need for any protection for the elements. He took a sip of his soda as he watched Emma dancing with Killian and his a smile. Killian had been trying to dance with her for years. He shifted awkwardly, glancing around for a moment, while he knew many of the people there, they were all a lot older than him or Hope who was too young. He had been so occupied with the curse the last few years, he hadn't realised he didn't actually have any friends. It was only when in a large gathering he felt how alone he actually was. 

"Here." A quiet voice caused him to jump, his head shifting towards the stranger. The man had a small flask which he tipped into Henry's drink. 

"I... I'm only 20." He stuttered. The man laughed and winked.

"I won't tell if you don't." He took a swig of his drink. Henry smiled, following suit. 

"Thanks." His eyes finally focused on the man in front of him. 

"Hey! I remember you." Henry realised, he had seen him around Storybrooke during the last curse. "Did you find..." His mind drifted back. 

"Your dog?" The man grinned. 

"Yeah, he was at the pound. I don't know why I didn't look their before. What can I say, cursed me was an idiot." Henry couldn't place the accent. It definitely wasn't American, maybe British? It had a slight twang to it. 

Henry laughed. "I'm Henry." He introduced, holding out his hand. The man laughed softly and took it. His hand rough under Henry's fingers.

"Doesn't everyone know who you are? The son of the saviour and Evil Queen and the heart of the truest believer?" 

Henry laughed. "I guess so, this realm does like their labels." 

"Taran." The man introduced. Henry tried to think of what story he was, he couldn't think of any young men with a dog except Rodger, and he was still late 20s, Taran looked just slightly older than Henry did. 

"So, you saved us all?" Taran asked softly. Henry shook his head. 

"No, that would be my sister." He nodded over to her sister who was now dancing with Killian, her feet on Kilian's as he gently swayed her. 

"She couldn't have done it without her handsome big brother."  Henry blushed, his hand scratching behind his ear absentmindedly. 

"Are you always that cute when you blush?"

"I...I..." Henry stuttered. Oh god, he was making a complete fool of himself. He took another deep sip of his drink. Hoping the extra alcohol would help him. 

"What's it like by the way?" Taran thankfully changed the subject. "This land... I've only seen Storybrooke." 

"Its... its amazing, like not as cool as the Enchanted Forest because you know - Magic, but here has electricity and plumbing. And no villains which is good." 

"Do you miss it? Your life before here?" 

"I... no." Henry said softly. "I didn't really have anyone. I knew about Storybroke, magic, I knew I would eventually come back." He ran a hand through his hair. "So I couldn't make friends, I couldn't have friends over, I couldn't go on dates..." His voice trailed of.  "I feel like I missed so much of my teenage years, because I couldn't let anyone know who I was, you know?" 

"That sounds hard." Taran said quietly. "But... maybe I could help you relive some of your missed moments?" 

Henry glanced up, when had Taran moved closer? His mouth went dry and he felt his heart pound. How did Henry not notice how beautiful the man in front of him was? Deep red hair and brown eyes. 

"Like what?" Henry breathed, willing his eyes to not drift down to Toran's lips. 

"Like sneaking off with a stranger at a wedding?" Taran didn't let Henry finish before grabbing his hand, pulling him around the pillar so they were hidden from view. Henry gasped softly, letting Taran put both his hands by the side of his head.

"This okay?" Taran asked softly. Henry nodded, his hand gripping the bottom of Tarans blazer to anchor himself in the moment, if he didn't hold onto something he thought he might float away. 

Taran smiled, leaning forward and his lips brushing Henrys. Henry's eyes fell shut, his first kiss. Tarans lips were soft and gentle, Henry clumsily moved his lips against the other man's. After a moment Henry pulled away. 

"Sorry." He muttered. "Pretty sure that was terrible." 

Taran laughed.

"It wasn't. Although, if you are in need of a practice partner?" He raised an eyebrow. Henry let out a laugh.

"How are you so confident?" He asked, from his brief conversations with the man he did not come across this way. More reserved and shy. 

"Pretty sure it's the booze, I've been trying to gain the courage to speak to you for the last month." 

Henry eyes widened as he looked up at him shyly. 

"You... you have?" 

"Did you not believe me when I called you handsome and cute?' Taran asked, his cheeks flushing as he looked away. "But... I saw your heart. And I quite want to get to know it better." 

Henry moved this time. Wrapping his arms around Tarans neck and pulling him into another kiss. Taran responding enthusiastically as he pressed Henry up against the wall as Henry felt his tongue brush his bottom lip. Henry's head tilted, letting out a quiet gasp as their tongues met. 

Henry wasn't sure how long they kissed for, it may have been minutes, hours or maybe even days. But all too soon Taran pulled away. 

"So, I've helped you with one teenager thing. Shall we cross a few more of the list?" He asked, a shy smile betraying his bold words. 

Henry nodded, grabbing Tarans flask from his belt and taking a deep swig. 

"What do you suggest?" 

"How about we get out of here? Go on an adventure?" Henry glanced at his family. They wouldn't mind him going out for 10 minutes. 

"Sure, meet me downstairs in 5? Just going to tell someone I'm going." 

Taran nodded and squeezed his hand lightly. 

Henry let out an excited laugh as soon as Taran was out of earshot. Jumping slightly on the spot before realising how pathetic he probably looked. 

"Hey Grandpa?" He rushed over. "I'm just going downstairs for a bit with a friend. I'm going to sleep at Regina's." 

David nodded. "Sure thing. Have fun, and be careful, call if anything happens." 

Henry nodded quickly. "Will do." He grabbed his jacket, running downstairs and on to main street. Seeing Taran there, waiting for him. Henry swallowed and walked up to him. 

"Where are we going?" He asked softly. Tara handed him his flask. 

"Teenagers roam the streets you know, hand around parks... that kind of thing." 

"You know a lot about being a teenager." Henry laughed. 

"Cursed me loved soap operas. He a real idiot." Taran laughed as they walked. 

"So, what's your story?" Henry asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

"I was an assistant pig keeper, there was an old book on Forbidden spells and items, one of the pigs ate it by accident. I was charged with guarding him until the book was recovered and could be sent back to safety. But the king found out and kidnapped him. He was after this cauldron that could create an army of the dead." 

"The black cauldron!" Henry gasped. "Your dog is Gurgi!" 

Taran glanced over. "How did you know?" 

"There was a film." Henry blushed. Taran slowly nodded. 

"Maybe you can show me it sometime?" He asked. Henry nodded. 

"I think I have it on DVD." 

"Well anyway, we managed to stop the cauldron by sacrificing a friend. My friend, she was a princess and a good fighter." Taran frowned softly. 

"I'm sorry." Henry said quietly. "I didn't mean to..." 

"Its alright." Taran smiled, "it was a long time ago now." The continued to walk in silence. Henry glanced down, how awkward would it be to grab his hand right now? He put his hands in his pockets to stop himself.  Henry laughed as he realised where they had ended up. 

"I used to play here all the time when I was little." Henry laughed, eyes finding the castle that had been his refuge. Taran glanced over at him curiously. 

"Show me?" Henry nodded, without thinking grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to the castle, Henry laughed as he sat down on the hard wood. 

"I always remember it bigger." He hummed. 

"You were probably a lot smaller last time you were here." Taran pointed out, sitting next to him. 

Henry nodded. "Good point.  So, what do we do now?" 

"20 questions? I want to get to know you better." 

Henry let out a sharp laugh. "Not much to know. I'm not important like the rest of my family." 

"Well I don't believe that for a second." 

"All of my family have this great destiny. It skipped me for some reason." He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Not that I mind. All I was is a quiet life." He took a deep swig of the alcohol. 

"And you didn't get it?" 

"Since the curse broke its gotten easier." He admitted. "I just...." 

"What?" Taran asked softly. 

"I spend so long with my life on pause. You know? My life was on hold. Now I have all the time in the world..." 

"You feel lost?" Henry glanced over at him. 

"Yeah..." 

"I get it. I wanted fame, and glory. The best fighter known to man!" He laughed. "Then it happened and... and I hated it."

"You... you did?" 

"Yeah, I thought I wanted adventure, until it came calling for me. I was so lost. I wanted just too escape. Run away. When we stopped the King, I focused more on Magic, I wanted to help people, not fight them." 

"You know magic?" Henry asked. Taran laughed. 

"No, n ot magically gifted. I can make potions, read spells, but casting no. I tried for months with Merlin, but he said that wasn't my calling." 

"What is your calling?" Henry asked rolling over to face him. 

"Still trying to work that out." 

Henry nodded. 

"Me too." 

"Maybe we could work it out together?" 

Henry grinned. 

"Sounds fun." 

"Too finding our story!" He lifted the flask to sip it. 

"Finding our story." Henry agreed, taking the flask and downing the rest of it. 

"That's some strong stuff." He mumbled as he twisted to he was lying down, looking up at the stars. Taran looked over at him for a long moment before following suit, there hands bushing together lightly as they got comfortable. 

"Yeah. Its amazing." Taran agreed, his voice slurring slightly. Henry glanced over at him

"Your amazing." He said without thinking. He bit his lip and went to apologise but seeing the look on Taran's face was stopped him. 

So beautiful.

Especially his lips. 

"I have another teenager thing to try?" Henry laughed nervously. 

"Oh?" Taran raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." 

"Spin the bottle?" 


	10. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

"Mom! Mom!"

"Henry? Whats wrong?" Emma rushed in, eyes widening at Henry, panting and shaking, eyes red. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel before grabbing him tightly. "It's okay. Talk to me?" 

"She… Zelna...  She took Taran." He sobbed. Emma gasped and held him tightly. "Its okay. It will be okay." She glanced behind her. Killian stood shocked in the door way. 

"Its alright lad." He said quietly walking to him. "We'll get him back." 

"I never said it. I had my chance and I blew it!" Emma swallowed. 

"Henry, did Zelena say why she needed Taran." 

"The only thing as powerful as true love is first love." Henry breathed. "She stole his heart, but then said she would keep Taran until dad kissed you" Emma nodded, pressing a kiss to his head. 

"Okay, okay, let's think." Emma looked at Killian for help. 

"Henry, Zelena needs Tarans heart. She won't hurt him."

"Neal had your heart and he hurt you." Killian winced slightly, a frown on his face. Henry's face crumpled and he shook his head.

"Sorry." He muttered, wiping his eyes. 

"It's fine Henry. You're right." Killian sighed. "But Taran seems like a strong lad. He knows you're coming for him." 

Henry nodded, his head still racing at the thought of Taran with Zelena and possibly Neal. Who knows what they would do to him. 

"Wait!" He suddenly realised. "Zelena said that you had till tomorrow to kiss mom, if not I won't see Taran again. That means…" 

"Shit." Emma breathed. "She's planning of using the spell tomorrow." She rushed to her phone. Killian wrapping an arm around Henry comfortingly. 

"Don't worry lad. We always find the people we love. Always." 

"He told me he loved me tonight…. And i couldn't say it back." Henry breathed, his voice shaking as tears filled his eyes once again. He felt so stupid. He should have said it when he had the chance. 

"Love is scary. Its okay. I'm sure Taran knows." 

"What if she kills him and I can't tell him?" 

"That won't happen." Killian promised strongly. "Because we will get him back. You have my word."  Henry let out a soft hum and hugged Killian tightly. 

"Thanks dad." 

"I've spoken to mom and dad, they know Zelena is probably going to make a move on the baby soon." Emma said quietly, ruffling Henry's hair as she walked past. 

"The question is how." Killian rubbed a hand over his face. "The baby isn't even born yet?" 

"No idea. But there on high alert. Zelena still needs a brain. Who would she go for that?"

"What about Neal?" Henry said softly. 

Emma glanced at him. "Neal? Smart?"

Henry nodded. "One of the books I was reading, when you become the dark one, you have all the memories of dark ones past. Centuries of darkness, all in his brain." 

"Zelena is working with him, how would that work?" 

"The dagger! She can control him, control his brain." Henry gasped, eyes widening, that means...

"So, she's got everything except the baby?" Killian groaned. 

"Looks like it." Emma sighed, she looked at Henry. "I need to tell Regina. She can help protect mom and dad."

Henry nodded. "Fine. Whatever it takes to stop them." 

"Come on lad, let's get you a hot chocolate." Killian said softly, grabbing his arm.  Emma watched as Killian lead Henry into the kitchen. 

"Whats wrong?" Regina immediately answered. Emma wasn't surprised, they hadn't really talked much except for magic lessons.

"Zelena gate crashed Henry and Tarans date and kidnapped Taran for his heart."

"His heart?" Regina whispered. "Why?"

"It looks like she was not going to get a true love heart, so she went for a first love. Taran told Henry and Zelena pounced." She lowered her voice to ensure Henry did not overhear them. 

"Love? First love?" Regina breathed. "No. I...How… how is he?" 

"Bad. Really bad." Emma admitted. "Zelena said that we have till tomorrow for Killian to kiss me or he won't see Taran again. Which goes to mean…"

"She's moving tomorrow?"

"She's got something planned for the baby. And we think she's using the dark ones brain. Neal's working with her." 

"Okay, so tomorrow she will have the spell ready. We need a plan B, what will happen if they succeed. I might have a way to stop it, a leather wrist band that will stop her magic..." 

"Okay, keep it on you. We'll need it. Neal is going to go back in time to stop me and Killian falling in love… and Zelena…" 

"Wants to kill me? Yes. I guessed that." Regina snapped slightly, Emma ignored it. She was stressed, understandable really. 

"Try and think when she might go back too, it might be we need to follow her to stop her." 

"Okay, can I speak to Henry?" 

"Oh… I.." Emma swallowed "Henry? Do you want to talk to your mom?" Henry shook his head quickly, his face keeping focused on not crying again. 

"Not right now. I think if he opens his mouth he's going to cry." Emma said gently. Regina let out a resigned sigh. 

"Okay, tell him I love him?" 

"Of course." 

"She says she loves you." Emma repeated. Henry nodded once. Eyes still glazed.

"Why don't you go to bed kid? You look exhausted?" 

"How can I sleep? Taran's out there with Neal and Zelena?" Henry groaned. 

"And what can you do right this second? Your mom is right. Taran needs you to be well rested so you can help him" Killian said calmy. Henry slowly nodded. 

"I guess." He mumbled. Emma bit her lip before going into the cupboard. 

"Here." She said gently handing him a small potion. "Its a sleeping aid, it will help. It helps us anyway." Killian nodded.

"It does lad." Henry smiled sadly. 

"Love you guys." He nurmered, walking upstairs. 

"We need to rescue him." Killian said softly. 

"Agreed." Emma took his hand. "I really want to be close to you." She admitted. 

"Me too." Killian stroked her hair. "Alas, we can't. Until this curse is gone." 

"Can… can we cuddle? Just for a little while." Killian pulled her to the couch and let her curl up next to him. 

"I was thinking, Neal is going to travel back in time. When too? When would be the best time to kill you?" Emma breathed. 

"He;s angry at me for many reasons, I can think of ten points in time he could hurt me." 

"He has to be careful though, he could ruin the timeline. If he kills you before Milah, then gold may not become the dark one…"

"Which means he might have stayed, and never met you." 

"And if he stops me going to prison, that wouldn't work, as when I turn 28, fate has a funny way of pulling me back here, Henry or no Henry."

"There would still be a chance we meet and fall in love." 

"So he's needs to go to the point when I chose you over him." 

"Well that is easy, Neverland." 

"So he's going to kill you in Neverland, but without you we won't be able to get back." Killian groaned. 

"Neal knows, so he will take charge…" 

"And I might see him as a hero, instead of someone who puts himself first." 

"And without me, he wouldn't have brought pan back…" 

"So the year in New York wouldn't have happened." 

"At least we know where he's going." 

"And we will stop him." 


	11. Problems in the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the drama! Enjoy!

Emma awoke to her phone ringing, she groaned softly before glancing over at Killian, they had both fallen asleep on the sofa which kind of negates the point of Killian sleeping downstairs, however, after spending so long apart, the thought of spending a night without him killed her. Emma glanced at her phone. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, what ever it was, it was not good. 

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Emma! Emma, Mary Margaret's gone into labour!"

"What? How? Its too soon!"

"We don't know! She made me go out and get her a sandwich last night, then she woke up in labour, her stomach... she looks full term."

"Magic?" Emma shook Killian awake. "Are you taking her to the hospital?" Killian sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking up at her worriedly. "Okay, call Regina, ill be there in a minute." She turned to Killian. "Zelena has sped up moms pregnancy. She's in labour right now." 

"Shit." Killian stood, "Let's go." 

"Wait, Hope, I'm not letting her go anywhere near the hospital." Emma said quickly. "Everyone will be asleep. We can't just leave her here."

"Go, I got Hope. I'll give Henry another hour sleep then send him over, he's going to want to help save Taran." 

Emma nodded. "I'll keep you updated." She looked at him, how could she miss kissing him so much?" She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly and pressing a small kiss to his knuckles. 

"Do you still have your pirate stuff?" Emma asked quickly. Killian frowned but nodded. 

"Yes, why?" 

"Wear it." She said, rushing over and pulling a gray tank top on. "Trust me. I Love you." 

"Love you too." Killian whispered. 

* * *

"Mom!" 

"Henry." Emma rushed forward to give him a hug, it was just reaching 7am, the Labour was slow so Killian had allowed Henry a little more sleep. 

"How is she?" 

"Still in labour." She said softly. "No sign of Zelena. Did you sleep okay?" 

Henry shrugged. "The potion helped. Thanks. Dads taking Hope to the fairy's, they'll look after her and keep her safe while we stop Zelena." 

Emma nodded. Grateful that Hope was not going to school.

"I guess we are just waiting? Henry asked.

"Henry…" Regina said softly, she had two coffees in hand. 

"Mom." Henry bit his lip as he shifted awkwardly. 

"I'm sorry… about Taran." Regina said carefully. Henry nodded. 

"We'll get him back." Henry said surely. "I'll find him." 

Regina slowly nodded before handing Emma her coffee. Henry sat on one of the plastic chairs. Glancing at the clock. Emma sighed sadly and sat next to him. 

"I'm here kid." She said softly. Henry nodded shifting so his head was leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I've never been this scared before… no even during the curse." Emma slowly nodded. 

"I know. Its okay. It's okay to be scared. I've got you." Emma murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

"I love him." Henry admitted softly. "I was so scared of telling him." 

"It runs in the family." Emma told him. "If it wasn't for the curse, I probably wouldn't have told Killian for ages. I was scared, and because I thought I was losing him, I was able to knock my walls down." Henry let out a loud laugh, causing Emma to look down in confusion. 

"Its just what dad said yesterday. I asked him how he knew he loved you, flirt, kiss, save his life and be threatened. We've done 4." 

"And we will save him." Emma promised. 

"Have we heard anything?" Killian asked as he rushed in. Emma shook her head. 

"Not yet, is Hope okay?"

"She's safe. Playing without a care in the world." Killan sat next to Henry, nudging his shoulder softly with his own. Henry's shoulders relaxed and he smiled gratefully at him as a nurse came into the hall way.

"Mary Margaret is close to giving birth. I was told to inform you?" Regina stood, glancing at Henry but choosing not to say anything to him. 

"I got the hallway." 

"I got the room" Emma agreed. 

"I've got the outside." Killian pulled out a sword. 

"I'll come with you dad." Henry said softly. Emma slowly nodded as Regina opened her mouth. Killian shook his head at her. 

"I've got him." Killian promised as he gripped his shoulder. "Come on lad."

"Be careful. Both of you.' Emma looked between them. 

"You too love." He smiled tightly before they left. Emma rushed into the hospital room. Snow was on the bed, sweat slicked her brow. 

"I can't do this again." She breathed. "I can't loose our child again." 

"Your not. Zelena has to get through all of us first." Emma said, her hands glowing white as she stood guard by the door. 

"She's right. You can do this Snow. I believe in you, I believe in our family." David murmered as he held her hand. Snow let out a shrill scream.

"One more push and you're done." Dr Whale said, as Snow let out one more cry. 

"Its a boy!" Dr Whale announced as he cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket. Emma glanced back, eyes wide as she saw the baby. She took a step forward, she had a brother. 

"A...a boy?" David breathed, as the baby was put into Snows arms. 

"He's beautiful." Snow whispered, softly stroking his forehead. Emma smiled and nodded. He was beautiful...

"Well about time." 

Emma whirled round, damnit. She got distracted. She held her hands up, in warning.

"Zelena. If you want this baby you have to go through me." 

"Yes. Just like I just went through the good captain, your precious son and the evil queen." Zelena laughed, and with a wave of her hand freezing Emma, David and Snow in place. 

"I'll take that if you don't mind." She scooped the baby up out of Snows arms. She turned to leave before tilting her head. 

"Actually. I need you as well Saviour." With green smoke they disappeared. 

* * *

Emma grunted as he feet hit the floor, she looked around, they were in some sort of barn, a large drawing of what looked like a compass on the floor. 

"Emma!" She turned, Killian, Henry and Regina were all stood by the wall, they could move there heads and speak but it seems like they were frozen. Emma saw Regina's eyes drop to her hand. She was holding the cuff. 

"Not so fast Saviour." Emma held her hands up, she was outnumbered, that she knew. She needed to bide her time, try and work out how to get that cuff away from Regina and on to Zelena's wrist. "I don't want any heroics, I just need one last lose end gone." She hummed. "I need you to rip her magic away please pirate." 

"Never." Killian grunted, struggling against invisible bonds.

"Never? Even if…" She held out her hand, a glowing heart in between her fingertips. 

"Be a dear and come in." The door opened, Taran trying to fight the command. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

"Taran!" Henry cried out. Taran shook his head, trying to force himself to stop, he managed to fight it for a moment before he could not help but stand beside her. Zelena brushed his hair out of his eyes with a smile. 

"Remove the savours magic, or I will kill your sons boyfriend." 

"No! Don't!" Taran cried out. "She needs my heart. Without it she can't use the spell." 

Zelena laughed. "That is true, however, what if I never planned to use your heart? A heart full of love cannot be scared of that love, and you being taken might have even caused Henry to accept his feelings for you...pathetic really." She hummed. Taran gasped, looking at Henry. 

"Don't say it. That's what she was waiting for yesterday. It needs to be spoken." Taran breathed. Still trying with all of his might to move away and to Henry. 

"Enough dear I'm threatening." She gave his heart a squeeze. Taran wincing in pain, falling to his knees. 

"Besides. Henry dear has already said it...to dear old mum just this morning." Tarans eyes widened as he looked at Henry in shock. Henry kept his eyes on his and slowly nodded. 

"So, I have two hearts I can use. Which leaves Taran unfortunately in a bit of a pickle." Killians body went limp as the spell was removed. "I need the saviours magic gone. I would have preferred you to remove your brats as well, but my hound dog hasn't been able to find her. Isn't that right Neal?" Emma's eyes widened as Neal came out of the shadows, he looked different, his skin dull and scaly, almost like the pictures she has seen of gold in the book. 

"Hello Emma." Neal smiled, looking at her lovingly. Emma tried not to flinch. She did not want him to see her be scared of him. 

"Neal." She hated how her voice shook, Killian refused to meet the Dark One's eyes. Looking only at Emma. "Don't do this… if she kills Taran… think of your son" 

"I spent years thinking of my son. And he didn't want me. So I'm going to make him want me. There's no room for anyone else. Just you, me and him." 

"Okay!" Emma said quickly. "Killian, do it." 

Killian looked at her. "What? I can't, your magic…"

"We promised Henry." She whispered. Killian glanced between Taran and Henry before nodding. 

"Aye, we did." He said softly, stepping forward and touching her cheek. 

"I love you."

"Love you too." 

His lips slowly pressed to hers. Emma gasped as she felt her magic slip away with a pulse. 

"You okay?" Killian asked worriedly. Emma nodded.

"M'fine." She muttered weakly, her knees giving our and falling to the floor. Killians arms wrapping around her. 

"You need to do the same with the child." Neal said quietly. 

"I'm not worried about the brat." Zelena brushed off. "I'm more powerful than a child."

"She needs to be contained." Neal argued, stepping forward. Glancing at his dagger that was sat on the floor. 

"Just because you was bested by a child doesn't mean I will be." Zelena snapped. "Its not my fault you lost sight of the girl." 

"I thought she would be at school, or at Grannys." Neal snapped back. "Give me 10 minutes with Hook and I can find out where he took her." Emma stepped in front of Killian. 

"Try it and I will kill you." Emma forced through gritted teeth.

"The brat is out the way in any case. Now." Zelena waved a hand. Placing Taran's heart in the circle. "Shall we begin?" 

"Dagger." Killian breathed in Emma's ear. She nodded. Their chance. 

"You get the dagger. I have a plan." She murmured, just as Zelena spread her arms. Muttering an incantation. 

Nothing happened. 

Zelena frowned, saying the incantation again. 

"I… I don't… why isn't it working?" Zelena shouted, eyes narrowed as she looked down. 

"Now." Emma breathed. Rushing towards Regina and tearing the cuff from her hand before sprinting towards Zelena, wrapping the leather cuff around Zelenas wrist, zelena screamed, clawing at it desperately. Killian rushed at the same time that Neal did. Killian forced himself to keep moving, grabbing Neals knife and holding it shakily out to Neal who smirked but nodded, holding his hands up. Without the magic holding Henry and Regina still they both rushed forward. Henry scrambled towards Taran, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Im fine." Taran muttered, gripping Henrys jacket tightly. 

"Taran." Regina said quietly. "I think this belongs to you?" She held up his heart as Henry helped Taran off the floor. Henry looked at her in shock, the first thing she did was ensure Taran's heart was safe. 

"Okay. Go for it." He grunted as Regina's hand forced her way into his chest, he winced, eyes closing. 

"Taran?" Henry asked carefully, his hand gripping his. Tarans eye snapped open, grabbing Henry and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Henry gasped in surprise but returned the kiss almost needily. Regina looked away awkwardly, turning to Zelena. 

"I'll send her to the station." Regina waved a hand, Zelena disappearing. 

"And dark one." Killian breathed his voice shaking. "I command you, to transport to the jail cell and stay there." Neal gave a mock bow before also disappearing in a billow of black smoke. 

"I don't understand? Why didn't it work?" Henry asked, still wrapped in Tarans arms. 

"I don't….shit." Killians eyes wide on the dagger.

"What?" Emma asked stepping forward. 

"The dagger is a fake. That's why it didn't work…"

"But that means…" Henry said slowly. 

"Neal didn't have to obey me." Killian murmured, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"He's gone." 

* * *

"You got him?" Snow gasped, still in her hospital gown as she rushed towards Emma. Holding her brother in her arms. 

"Safe and sound. The spell didn't work, Zelena thought that Neal had given her his dagger, but it was a fake." 

"Why would he do that? He wanted to go back in time too?" 

"I don't know. But I don't have my magic." Emma breathed. It felt so strange to her, like she was missing something. "I had no choice. She was going to hurt Taran." 

Snow nodded, her eyes staying on her child's face. 

"Thank you." She murmured kissing the boys head softly. 

"Will you guys be okay here? We need to find Neal." David nodded, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around Snow and the baby. 

"Go, were okay here." 

* * *

"If Neal still wants to travel back in time, then he'll stay close." Killian told her as they walked towards the barn, his hand tight in Emma's. They would have to talk about Neal coming back into their life, but they would have to wait until the latest crisis was over. 

"I don't understand why he betrayed Zelena. It makes no sense." Emma sighed, kicking the dirt in annoyance. 

"Dark ones don't play nicely with others." Killian shrugged. "Wait… do you hear that?" 

Emma nodded. "Can you feel it? Raw magi-" 

A beacon of light erupted from the barn, the force of the magic blowing Killian and Emma back. 

"Neal must have activated it!" Killian shouted over the winds. 

"We need to follow him, he's going to kill you." Emma shouted, getting to her feet and sprinting towards the barn. Killian close behind her. 

"Think of Neverland." He murmured, grabbing her hand as the portal drew them in. 

Emma nodded, closing her eyes and thinking of their first kiss. 

Then darkness. 


	12. Back to Neverland

Emma opened her eyes, the jungle thick around her, she took a deep breath as she adjusted to the sudden change in environment. 

"I forgot how bloody hot it is." Killian grumbled from next to her. Emma nodded in agreement. Sitting up and wiping her forehead.

They were back in Neverland.

"We need to find Neal before he finds you." Emma whispered softly, looking around. She did not recognise this part of the jungle, then again, when they were here she only followed Killian around. Everywhere looked the same, just green and trees and dirt. 

"Or we can find us and wait for him to show up."

"It was 8 years ago, can you remember where we were?" Emma shook her head. She did not even know when in the past they were, they could be anywhere. 

"Yeah. Right there." He pointed. Emma spun around, sure enough. There they were, Emma and Hook. Emma shifted forward, trying to get a better view. 

_ "That's what the thank you was for…"  _

"This is our first kiss." Emma breathed, eyes wide, watching as she moved towards the pirate, obviously trying to hide a smile. Killian shifted next to her, watching the scene with interest. 

"We look so…" 

"Young?" Emma laughed, it was true, Emma's face had less wrinkles, she looked less tired, and she forgot she was once that thin, another child she had never fully got rid of that baby weight, and even Killian had a certain amount of youthfulness about him, his smirk towards Emma nothing more than a flirtation, rather the utter adoration Emma had grown to love. Emma swallowed as she watched herself grab Hook and kissing him deeply. She felt her cheeks redden, she had never seen herself kiss before, and watching such an intimate moment between them when they were barely even friends was embarrassing. Maybe verging on intriguing. 

"Wow, we were totally into each other wasn't we?" She breathed as she watched Killian kiss her back, how could she had not seen it? How could she had not _felt_ it. She could feel the heat and passion and _tenderness_ from here. She must have been stubborn. 

"I believe my feelings are clear." 

"Hey look." She nodded over to the right, shifting both of them into the shadows. 

They were being watched. 

"He does like watching us doesn't he?" Killian grumbled, Neal was watching them, a deep set frown on his face. Emma hummed softly in agreement. 

"I have an idea." She breathed. "We just need to…"

_ "One time thing."  _

Past Emma walked away, Emma gasped at the look on Killian's face, the way he brought his hand up to his lips. She felt her mouth go dry. How did she really miss how much he cared?

"Like I said. Clear as day." He whispered. Emma nodded. "Do you think he's going to try now?" Emma shook her head. 

"If he kills you now, Peter won't tell you Neal's alive, we won't go get him." 

Killian nodded, glancing over at Neal who was still watching the scene. 

"What's your plan?"

"A little role play." She pulled her hair loose, trying to get it how past Emma had it, just wait until… past Hook had now left, they had to move slightly so they would not be seen, Hook would be walking the long way round back to the others. 

Emma took a deep breath, emerging from the trees, trying to make it look like the spot past Emma had disappeared to. 

"Hook?" She whispered loudly, she remembered they had walked quickly, past Emma and Hook would be far enough away now. 

Neal didn't know that. 

"Yes love?" Killian also emerged, impressed that Emma had planned this already, asking him to wear his pirate garb. His hair was slightly shorter, but from far away, they would look the same. 

"I...I…" she let out a puff of air. "That was a lie." She admitted. Killian raised an eyebrow, stepping towards her almost hesitantly. 

"I know." He said softly. 

"I just… everything's been a lot. I lost Neal...." She frowned, running a hand through her hair as she shifted awkwardly. "I loved him you know? I... I feel guilty." She tried to keep her voice even. "I feel like I shouldn't move on, that I owe it to him to... I don't know." She laughed softly. 

"I understand." Killian said gently. "It took centuries for me to get over my last love." 

"Wh...how?" She asked softly, she had almost forgotten Neal was watching. That this was an act. She had stepped closer to him, they were almost as close as they were during there first kiss. 

"I… I met you." 

Emma swallowed, before letting out a small smile, she grabbed his hand. "I'm glad your here." She said softly, she could see Neal out the corner of her eye. Her head turned, a frown on her face.

"Love?" 

"I thought I just saw…" Her eyes full of hope.  "I… I must be seeing things." 

Killian nodded. "We must get back." Emma slowly nodded. 

"I'll be right behind you." 

She waited for Killian to leave. 

"Neal?" She asked slowly, looking around the jungle. "Is that you?" She frowned and let out a little laugh. 

"I must be going crazy." She muttered. "Neal's dead. He's dead. Its too late." She let her eyes drift to where Killian had left her.  "Maybe he's right… I need to move on…"

"Emma." Emma felt her heart stop. 

Neal. She forced all feelings of revulsion down as she slowly turned. 

"You… you're alive?" She breathed, eyes filling with tears. She hoped she looked happy, and not sick. 

"I am." Neal stepped into the light. Emma gasped and stepped back.

"What happened to you?" She looked over his face. 

"Hook, he turned me into the dark one." Neal spat. "Your about to save me. Hook betrays us and works for Pan." 

Emma shook her head, he planned to turn her against him, hell, maybe he planned for her to kill him as part of his disgusting plan. 

"But… he.. He said..." She glanced back. "Are you sure?" 

"I came from the future to save you. You and Henry. In the future, Henry dies, he dies in our arms." Emma let out a gasp.

The lying bastard.

"How?"

"Pan kills him. Because of Hook." 

Emma glared angrily. "So all of that was a lie?"  Neal smiled happily, almost thrumming with excitement as he moved towards her. 

"Yes. All a lie. I'm so glad you believe me." 

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma frowned. "Your the dark one?" Neal nodded. 

"Where's your dagger?" Neal raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" 

"Pan is known the play tricks. I need to know for sure, give me your dagger, I'll command you to do something, if it works out, I'll believe you." 

Neal nodded, pulling out his dagger and holding it to her. 

"I love you Emma. I always have." Neal breathed. Emma held the dagger in her hands. 

"Stop moving." Emma whispered. "I command you." Neal froze. Emma sat down and waited. Looking for any sign he was faking it. 

"I think we're good." She said after five minutes. "This is really your dagger?" 

Neal didn't move. 

"Killian? You know the dagger better than anyone?" Killian emerged from the trees and took the knife. Nodding. 

"Its the dagger all right." 

"So, what now? How do we get back?" Emma asked, not even giving Neal a glance.  Killian looked around nervously before shrugging. 

"I don't know." 

"Okay. Dark one. How do we get back?" 

Neal's face unfroze, glaring at the two of them.

"You tricked me!" 

"Obviously." Emma rolled her eyes. How on earth did they say his brain was full of knowledge.  "Now, how do we get back?"

Neal let out through gritted teeth.  "I can use magic to get us back." 

"Well, do it." Emma spat at him. Neal grunted, but with a wave of his hand opened up the portal.

"You first." She ordered Neal. Neal jumping through. Killian smiled at her. 

"Well that was surprisingly easy." He grinned. Taking her hand and jumping through the portal with her. 

Emma rolled into the floor, making sure her fingers were tight around the dagger as she returned to the barn. She looked over, heart freezing. 

"Get away!" She shouted, Neal was stood over Killian's body. Neal jumped up, smiling as he stepped away, hands in the air.

A small vial in his hands. 

"What did you do?" She demanded. Pushing Neal harshly with her free hand. The dagger in front of her as a warning. 

"I saw you come through the portal with me. I knew I couldn't kill him with you so close. I had to think…" Neal breathed, face twisting as he thought the sway of the dagger. 

"You… you let us catch you?" She asked in disbelief, they should have guessed, they should have known it was too easy. 

"Obviously. There is a certain plant in Neverland when grounded and ingested that causes a loss of memory." 

Emma gasped, shaking her head. " No." She breathed, spinning around and rushing to Killian who was still lying on his back.  "Killian, wake up." She begged. Killian's eyes slowly opened. 

"I… who are you?" Killian asked with a frown on his face. 

Emma let out a soft whimper as she shook her head.

He didn't know her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah I am sorry. I do like hurting my Killian don't I?


	13. memories

"Killian. Its me. Emma." She said carefully, hands hovering nervously as tears stung her eyes. She tried to stay calm. He needed her to be calm, not freaking out. 

"I.. I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Killian said blankly. A dagger to her heart. She forced herself to focus. 

"Okay, do you know who you are?" 

"You said my name is Killian, right?" He frowned, glancing at Neal, no fear in his eyes at the man who was smiling an almost feral grin. 

"Bring him back." Emma whispered. "Bring him back!' She screamed at Neal who smirked.

"No can do…. I guess true loves kiss might work, but oops, he doesn't love you." 

Emma held the dagger tight in her hand, rushing towards him and punching him sharply in the face. Neal's head shot back as blood gushed from his nose. He folded over, hand covering his face and letting out a low groan. 

"That's for Killian, all those years…. This is for me." She brought her knee up sharply, Neal fell to the floor. 

“This is for Henry.” She slapped him again. “This is for the years I have spent away from my parents.” She punched him again, Neal grunted, rolling over and covering his body with his hands, his face bloody and bruised. 

“Mom!” Henry shouted rushing forward, grabbing Emma’s arms. “What happened!”

“He’s done something!” She screamed at Neal. “Killian doesn’t remember me. Or anything.” Henry’s eyes widened. Glancing over at Killian who was watching with a shocked look on his face. 

“Dad?” Henry said softly, walking over to him. Killian looked at him blankly. He had not moved, watching the scene with interest, not looking scared at seeing Emma attack Neal. “Let’s get him to Mom, she might be able to do something?” Henry whispered softly. “Give me the dagger.” Emma frowned, holding the dagger tighter. “Mom. We need to focus on Dad. Let me take care of Neal.” Emma slowly nodded. Handing the Dagger over to Henry. “Dark One, I command you. Go to the Sheriff's station, into the empty Jail cell and wait there.” Neal nodded. Grunting in pain as he weakly waved his hand, vanishing. He turned to Killian who was staring at the spot Neal had vanished. “D… Killian.” Henry said gently. “You need to come with us.” 

“Where did he go?” Killian asked, eyes wide. 

“We’ll explain everything. We need you to come with us.” Henry said carefully. Killian shook his head. 

“I don’t…” 

Henry grabbed his phone. “Look.” He showed him the phone. 

“This is you, and me see?” He pointed. Killian frowned at the picture, It was taken on the Jolly Roger a few weeks back, Henry at the helm and Killian looking on with a proud expression. 

“I.. I don’t remember that picture.” 

“Someone stole your memories. We need to get them back okay? I need you to trust me.” Killian looked at him for a long moment before slowly nodding. 

“Okay.” 

* * *

“So he remembers nothing?” 

“Nothing.” Emma breathed. “I can’t... “ She shook her head. “How did he stand it? Two years, looking at me and seeing blankness there.” She watched as Regina’s held a hand over Killian, who was watching with an interested expression on his face. “It’s killing me.”

“Hey,” Snow said softly, touching her arm. “He’ll come back to you. He always does.” 

“What about Hope? She has missed two years with her father, how on earth do I tell her this? It will break her heart.” 

“She’s a strong girl. She understands more than you think.” David said gently, an arm around Henry's shoulders. 

“Emma.” Regina said gently. She had left Killian who was staring down at his hook, touching it with curiosity. 

“So?”

“So… He’s a blank slate. Nothing. No dark one, Milah, Neverland, nothing. I’ve never seen a spell like it. You can remove aspects, but a full on wipe… It’s dangerous.” 

“So it’s not like Belle? When she went over the town line?” Henry asked, a frown on his face. 

“No, that was rewriting her personality with false memories. This is so dangerous even at my evilest I wouldn't do something so risky.” Regina sighed. 

“Why? What will happen?” David asked carefully. 

“Well. I’m surprised his mind didn’t fry to be honest. The fact he isn’t a complete vegetable is a miracle in itself.” Regina frowned at the wince both Emma and Henry made. 

“Sorry.” Emma brushed it off. 

“So are his memories in there somewhere?”

“I don’t know.” Regina said honestly. “I’ve never seen this magic before. Not even Gold would be stupid enough. His memories are either deep down, where something like true loves kiss can restore them…”

“Or?” Emma asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

“Or Neal had time to tether them to an object. Sort of like the dark one and the dagger. If you break it, and use light magic you may be able to put the memories back. However, if the memories left him and Neal didn’t tether them….”

“They’d be lost?” Henry asked, voice shaking as he shook his head. 

“They would disappear, yes.”

“True love kisses wouldn’t bring them back?” Emma asked. Regina bit her lip. 

“I.. maybe? I don’t know. I really don’t Emma. I’m so sorry.” 

Emma slowly nodded. “It’s okay. I’ve made him fall in love with me once. I can do it again.” 

“Emma. This isn’t Killian. He is nothing. No personality. The things that made you appeal to him, are gone.” Regina said softly. 

“Well. I just need to jog his memory.” She walked over. 

“Killian?” She said gently. Killian looked over at her, tilting his head curiously. 

“Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” He asked. 

“Yes, Just… I think you might need some help.” She gestured to his coat. 

“Can I?” Killian slowly nodded. Letting Emma feel around in his pocket, pulling out a flask. 

“Here. Take a drink.” Killian frowned but slowly took a deep swig. 

“Like it?”

Killian smiled and nodded. “Tastes amazing. What is it?”

Emma let out a sigh of relief. “It’s rum. Your favourite drink.”

“My favourite drink?” He asked, taking another sip. 

“Yeah. So, you have questions?”

“I guess. The boy, called me dad?”

“Yes. You have two children. Henry is your stepson. He’s called you dad for around 8 years, and you have a daughter, Hope.” She pulled her phone out. Showing him a picture from the Christmas just before the curse.

“Hope?” He asked, touching the picture slowly. 

“It was your idea. Hope is kind of our thing.” 

“And we’re married?”

“Yes. 6 years, we renewed our vows last month though.”

“I… I’m trying not to freak out.” Killian admitted, rubbing his ear slightly. Emma felt a leap of hope in her chest at the action. 

“It is a lot to take in. I can’t imagine not knowing anything and then some crazy woman starts telling you about a life you didn’t know you had.”

Killian slowly nodded. “I.. I guess. I don’t think your crazy.” He said softly. “So? What happened? To make me like this?”

“Neal… My ex. Henry’s father.” She explained. “He couldn’t stand to let me move on with you. So he hurt you, and made you forget about me, your family and the people who love you.”

Killian nodded. “Right. Okay.” He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. “I have a bit of a headache.”

“That’s normal. Your brain is trying to put the puzzle together without the pieces. It’s going to get worse as you learn more about who you are.” Regina told him. “I have a tonic that will help with the headaches. You might also become a little dizzy.” She explained. “I’m not sure what will happen as you make new memories. How much you can retain. Your brain took a massive hit.” 

Killian nodded. “Okay. Where do I live?” Emma bit her lip. 

“We can get you a room at Granny’s.” Emma said softly. “So you can have your space.” Killian nodded. Not looking upset at that.

“I… I need a minute.” Henry suddenly said, his voice shaking as he shook his head. 

“Kid.” Emma moved towards him. 

“No. I’m fine. Just need some air.” He said quickly, running out of the vault. 

Henry couldn’t breath, a tight fist around his heart and lungs as tears burnt his eyes. He didn’t even realise where his feet was taking him until he felt soft hands on his. 

“Henry?” Taran breathed, voice caring and soft and that just hurt more. Henry let out a sob. Reaching out and wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his head in his neck as he cried. Taran rubbed his hands down Henry’s back. 

“It’s okay. It will be okay.” He murmured in Henry’s ear. He sounded confused, and concerned. Henry tried to catch his breath. 

“It won’t. Dad’s lost his memories.” Henry whimpered softly. “Neal took all his memories and now he doesn’t know who I am.. Who mom is.” 

“Shit.” Taran breathed. "Oh Henry." He ran a hand through Henry's hair soothingly. 

“I know. It’s shit.” Henry agreed. “I was so happy, everything was good, and now there’s just something else to deal with? Why can’t everyone just let us be happy.” He mumbled, before pulling away and rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to cry all over you.” Taran let out a soft tutting noise. 

“You have plenty of reason to cry all over me.” Tara, brushed a stray tear off Henry’s face. “I’m here. What do you need?” 

“I… I want to talk to Neal.” He said softly. “Can you come with me?”

Taran nodded. “Meeting with your dark one dad? Sounds a blast.” Henry let out a weak chuckle. 

“I would say stop me if I punch him…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll hold him down.”

“I fucking love you.” Henry said, eyes widening as he realised what he had said. Taran smiled wildly. Kissing him softly. 

“I love you too.” 

Henry’s hand was tight on Taran’s as they walked into the station. Zelena was there, sat on the bed looking bored. 

His eyes focused on Neal. 

“Henry.” Neal smiled. “You came for me.” 

“No. I came for answers.” Henry whispered. “Why have you done all of this?”

“I love you henry.” Henry laughed. 

“This! This isn’t love!” Henry snapped. “This is obsession. You, you tore my childhood away. Teenage years are meant to be the best time of your life. I spent it hiding in fear. I had to watch as someone who cared for me, and loved me face daily torture because of you. I had to watch my mother not know who I am, every day for two years. I had to raise a five year old because you cursed both her parents. You tried to kill my sister. You helped bring Pan here that separated us in New York! I loved you!” HIs voice broke as he began to shout. “I LOVED YOU WHEN WE SAID GOODBYE. EVEN THOUGH YOU WAS A PRETTY SHIT DAD! I LOVED YOU AND WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!” He took a shaky breath. “Why couldn’t you play by the rules. My moms, they both wanted me. They worked it out. There’s always another way. If you hadn’t of brought Pan back. I would have been with you.”

“Your mom wouldn’t have. She wanted Hook!” Neal shouted, stepping towards the bars. 

“Because Killian is amazing. He’s kind, and listens, and was always there for me. He was there when you wasn’t.” Neal flinched. 

“He didn’t steal my mom and me. We chose him, because he is a good man. Your jealousy of him, has destroyed you. Almost destroyed my family.” 

“Almost?" Neal laughed. "That man doesn’t even know who you are.”

“I will make him remember, because we are family, and we will always find each other.” Henry said softly. “That is more powerful than anything you throw at us.” His hand reached down to his belt, the dagger hanging from one of the loops. He grabbed it. 

“The memory wipe. Is it tethered?” 

Neal frowned and shook his head. “No. I didn’t have enough time to remove his memories.” 

“So they are buried?” Henry asked. Neal nodded. 

“Yes.” 

“Right. Okay. So true loves kiss will work?”

Neal tried to fight the power but nodded. “I believe so.” 

“Well. That will be easy. Killian fell in love with us once. He will do it again.” Henry said strongly. “In the mean time.” 

“I command you. You can never hurt Killian Jones, Hope Jones, Emma Jones and myself ever again. Or Taran.” He said quickly. “For the next 100 years. You can not use magic, or plan anything that would hurt this family.”

Neal grunted in pain. His eyes falling closed tightly as he nodded. 

“Okay.” Henry let out a deep breath. “And because I can. I am going to make you a promise.” He stepped forward. 

“I know I can’t kill you. The darkness needs to go somewhere.” He breathed. “But I am going to find a prison that you will never escape. I will hide the dagger somewhere no one will ever find it, and you will never see the light of day again.” Henry turned on his heel. “Let’s go Taran.” He said shakily, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. He paused at the look on Taran’s face. His mouth slightly open and his eyes dark.

“What?” 

“Mad you is so hot.” 

Henry laughed loudly, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Come on weirdo.” He took his hand tightly. 

His heart felt a lot lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Henry and Emma went off in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!!


	14. Choosing each other

Hope looked at her mother, who was obviously trying to put on a brave face for her. 

"Papas sick?" She asked softly. 

Emma nodded, swallowing, she wished Snow and David were here to help, but they had their hands full with the new baby, they had been passionately discussing what to name their new son all day. Finally she told them just to go, as she was getting a massive headache, part of her felt guilty for snapping at them, but she was too stressed to give it much thought. "Papa had a bit of an accident. He can't remember some things…" 

"Like when you were cursed?" Hope asked. Thinking back to when mama couldn't remember her.

"Sort of, but… when I couldn't remember, it was because there was different memories. Papa doesn't have any memories." 

Hope nodded. "So we make new ones?" Emma smiled. 

"We make new ones." She agreed. "But we have to be patient. I'm going to spend some time with him over the next few days, see if that helps." 

"But I want to see papa." Hope pouted. Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. How did she tell a 7 year old that she couldn't see her dad? At least she was prepared to not see Killian and Emma the first time, this was unexpected. 

"I know sweetness." Emma pulled Hope onto her lap.  "But we can't overwhelm him. He needs time. Do you understand?"  Hope sniffled softly but nodded. 

"Okay." 

"Thats my girl." Hope gave Emma a hug as Henry walked through the door, she was half expecting Taran to be with him, although she guess they had just been together considering the state of Henry's hair. He looked better than when he had ran out a couple of hours ago, however she could see his eyes were still a little red. 

"Henry!" Hope sprinted over to him, almost tackling him to the ground. 

"Hey." Henry picked her up. Hope frowned, looking at his face and poking his cheek lightly. 

"Have you been crying Hen?" Henry grimaced with no real malice. He had no idea why she started calling him Hen, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. 

"Its been a hard day is all." He shrugged. "Has mama told you?" 

"Papa." Hope nodded. 

"Yeah." Henry swallowed. "But we need to be brave for them both okay?" 

Hope smiled. "I'm the bravest." 

"I know you are." Henry tickled her slightly. "Why don't you get your sword and we can play pirates?" Hope nodded excitedly and jumped out of his arms. 

"You okay?" Emma asked softly, Henry nodded, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the sofa, folding his legs up underneath him. 

"I saw Neal. Dads memories are just buried." He said quietly, glancing at the stairs. "I'm going to speak to grandma and grandpas about a cell that can hold him, they managed it with Gold. Then I'm going to hide the dagger where no one can get it." He said quickly. Not wanting to get into the conversation he had had with his father. 

Emma nodded slowly. "Whatever you want to do." Henry raised a brow, that was surprising. 

"Really?" Henry asked. Emma smiled gently. 

"He's your dad Henry. As much as I want to kill him, I can't, because of the darkness. Your plan seems like the next best thing." She told him. "Good plan. I am so proud of you."

Henry smiled, leaning over to give her a hug.  "Thanks mom. How's dad?" 

"He's at granny's. I'm going to show him round Storybrooke tomorrow and hopefully set some memories." 

Henry nodded. "I'll look after Hope. Its Saturday after all." 

"Thanks kid." 

"We just need to focus on getting his memories back." Henry paused as Hope came rushing down the stairs, a sword in one hand and something else in her other hand. 

"Mama! Can you give this too papa for me? I made it at school." She handed her a macaroni picture frame with a photo of Hopes fifth birthday, the day before they were cursed. They took it for Hope to remember she was loved, and cared for.

"Baby, that picture was for you remember?" Emma said gently. 

"I know, but I remember you love me. Papa doesn't." 

Emma let out a soft sigh, how did she get so lucky with her children? "I'll give it to him love. Now go play." 

"Come on Hope. Race you!" Henry rushed out Hope not far behind. 

Emma waited until she could no longer hear them, the went into the bedroom, closing the door before sinking to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs and shutting her eyes tightly.  She had never felt so lost. Even when she had no memories, Killian had loved her, and now he didn't. How could he have bared it? How did it not kill his heart? Because Emma was heart broken. Her whole body numb, she wouldn't be able to kiss him, be held by him… 

Laugh with him. 

Emma let herself have a moment of falling apart before collecting the pieces of her broken heart and pushing them deep down. Her children needed her.

Her husband needed her. 

* * *

"Good morning Killian." Emma waved from their usual booth seat as she saw Killian come downstairs. It was strange, he was in Jeans and a button down but he didn't look like him, he didn't walk with the same purpose or swagger he normally did. 

"Good morning Emma." He said politely. Even his voice didn't sound like him. Emma smiled tightly as the ache in her chest got worse. 

"Still no memories?" She asked softly. 

"Not since yesterday." 

"Well, lets see what we can do shall we?" She stood, her hand automatically going for Kilian's before pulling away. "Sorry." She muttered, wanting to slap herself. 

"It's fine." Killian smiled as they began to walk. Emma bit her lip, it had never been so awkward between them, even when they hated each other. 

"So where are we going?" Killian broke the silence a second later. Emma let out a breath of relief as the tension decreased slightly. 

"To your first love." Emma smiled. "The docks." Killian frowned. 

"The sea? I was a sailor?" Emma laughed. 

"Pirate." 

"A pirate?" Killian laughed, eyes wide at the very thought. "Was I really?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. A very good one. With the best ship. The Jolly roger." 

Killian shook his head. "That's not possible. I don't think I can sail." 

"You could, you helped me save my son a few years ago. The first time I saw you were a good man." Emma said softly as they reached the docks. 

"We had our first date here." She said softly, shifting slightly before walking up the gangway onto the deck of the ship. Killian followed her and looked around curiously. With no look of familiarity to his first home.  "Under the stars, you filled the deck with candles and we had a picnic." She did not mention the other activity they undertook, not wanting to push her luck.

"Sounds romantic." Killian said softly. "Am I really that romantic?"

"Yes you are." Emma giggled. "I find romance difficult sometimes, you always told me that you can be romantic enough for the both of us." She looked down shyly. "I.. Uh.. "You saved my life, right there." She pointed to the rigging. "I was about to fall and you caught me. You then caught Henry." That's when I knew I couldn't deny my feelings for you any longer." She breathed. "We had our second kiss there." She pointed to where the hammock was sat, rolled up against the wood.  "You said that you would win my heart, and it would not be through trickery, but because I want you, you said you would wait 50 years for me. And I kissed you, and we fell asleep in each others arms."  Emma turned back to Killian who had suddenly turned pale.  "You okay?" She asked worriedly. 

Killian nodded. "Head." He muttered rubbing his forehead lightly. 

"Sit down." Emma grabbed his arm. Helping him sit on the steps and sitting next to him. "I'm sorry." Emma said softly. "I went to fast. I was just trying..." She let his voice trail off. 

"I know." Killian nodded. "I just… I was trying to imagine it, but every time I try O feel like I'm going to be sick." 

Emma sighed sadly. "Its okay. That's enough for today."

"I wish I remembered. I was very lucky I think." Killian said softly. Emma frowned, tilting her head. 

"Yeah?" 

"To find someone as beautiful as you." 

* * *

"One book Hope okay? We can't keep spending hours in here." 

"Promise." Hope said quickly before sprinting through the shelves. Henry laughed, she had to take after him when it came to books, he did a double take when he saw Taran sat, back against the wall and a thick book in his hands. 

"Well hello stranger." Henry murmured. Taran glanced up and smiled. 

"Hey you." He stood, kissing Henry softly. 

"Fancy seeing you here." 

"Babysitting." He nodded over to Hope. "You?" 

Taran shyly bit his lip. "I was researching memory curses." 

Henry stared at him in surprise. "You was?" 

"Yeah, you were so upset yesterday, I wondered if I could find anything." 

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Henry asked, nudging his arm lightly. 

"I believe you said that the night we met." Taran grinned. Henry rolled his eyes. 

"In my defence. I was drunk." Henry laughed. "If I remember correctly you was the one who got me drunk." 

Taran laughed. "A man drinking alone is a sad sight Henry." 

"That's the only reason I'm sure." 

"Are you Hen's boyfriend?" Hope asked suddenly causing Henry to jump. 

"Hope, I thought you were getting a book." Henry groaned. He loved Hope, and he loved Taran, however Hope knew too much about his awkward years, and his more embarrassing secrets. 

"I have." Hope said sweetly. "Do you love my brother?" She looked expectedly up at Taran. Henry gave him an apologetic look. 

Taran laughed "I do." 

"Good, he loves you too. I can tell." Hope said importantly. Henry froze, unsure if to distract her or just let her talk. 

"Really now?" Taran smirked. "Do tell." 

"He always goes red when he gets a text, it must be you because Henry doesn't have any friends... and once he choked on his drink then excused himself from the table saying he was going for a shower…"

"Okay Hope!" Henry said louder than he meant to, his cheeks going bright red. Taran laughed loudly. 

"I think I've just made a new best friend." He smiled down at Hope who giggled cutely. Henry glared at her, just wait until she was a teenager in a relationship. He would get his own back. 

"Proper Ray of sunshine. " Henry grumbled crossing his arms. 

"That's a pretty book." Hope pointed at the old book in Taran's hands.

"Its a boring book." Taran sighed.  "However, I may have found something useful." 

"You have?" Henry asked hopefully.

"So memory wipes are dangerous. All mentions of them come with a warning label, because it can't be broken just with true love." 

Henry gasped. "What? That's the only thing we had."

"No hen." Henry groaned. Of course Taran would pick that up from Hope. 

"Love comes in many forms, the purest is true love, narrowly missing first love." Taran's cheeks went slightly red as he recalled the first time he said those words. 

"There's also parental bonding, so Hope and Killian. And also, this..." He pointed to a symbol in the book. 

"You've lost me." Henry stared blankly at the page. 

"This is a scared bond. When someone chooses you, chooses to love you, not through obligation or greed. They choose to love you, and accept you as you are." Taran explained,  "So, my theory is that…" 

"If dad experiences all these bonds it will break the wipe?" Henry asked. Taran nodded. 

"Exactly. And does the scared bond remind you of anyone?" Henry frowned, shaking his head before freezing. 

"Killian didn't have to love me." He said slowly. "He could have just put up with me because he loved my mom…"

"But he cared for you. Loved you like his own…."

Henry's eyes filled with tears. 

"We chose each other." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Henry's relationship with Taran, it's so cute to write. 
> 
> Also, I have based Henry's relationship with Killian of my own relationship with my step dad. Just an interesting fact for you guys.


	15. Types of Love

Henry walked into Golds shop, no one owned it anymore and there was a thick layer of dust over everything. 

"Be careful Hope. Some of this stuff can be dangerous." He told her as he turned the light on, the room looking worse in the light. Without Gold the items he had were in a state of disarray. Henry does not remember it being so full, however, more people had came back from the enchanted forest after Neal's curse, which meant that their valuables had ended up here with no one to care for them. It was a sad sight. Henry thought, remembering coming in here after the curse broke. 

Hope nodded. "I know. I can feel it." She said softly. 

"Were looking for a small necklace, it has an hour glass on it." Taran said looking at the book. Henry nodded. "I'll check the back. That's where Gold kept the dangerous stuff." 

Taran nodded as Henry went into the back room, Taran watched him leave and glanced back at Hope who was looking in one of the glass cabinets. He began to look through the drawers. finding only papers and old musty books. 

"Someone needs to work here." Taran muttered. "All this stuff…" 

"Shit!" He heard Henry shout. Taran looked over at Hope and they both rushed to the back room. 

"Henry?" 

"Nearly dropped this." He grunted, a silver urn just caught in his fingertips. 

"I don't even want to know what that is." Taran agreed. "Hey, you found the necklace." He nodded to where the urn was, the necklace sat next to it. Hope clapped happily, going to pick the necklace up. "Wait Hope." Taran said, pulling out a handkerchief. "Wrap it up, just in case." Hope nodded, carefully picking the necklace up in the fabric. 

"Lets give it to dad. I told everyone to meet at Grannys." Henry said, placing the urn back in it's place.

"I… maybe its best if I don't come?" Taran said carefully, glancing down at his feet and shifting awkwardly. 

"This was your idea. Why wouldn't you?"

"Your mom… Regina." Hope glanced between them. 

"I'll wait by the door." She walked out of the room. 

Henry sighed. "She'll get over it. The only way she will is to get to know you." He stepped closer to him. 

"I just don't want to make things difficult for you." 

"Taran." Henry took his hand. "I love you. If she wants to make things difficult that's her, not you. I want you there. Please?" 

Taran grinned and kissed him softly, he went to pull back but Henrys hands on his jacket kept him in place as he deepened the kiss. Taran let out a soft laugh, his hands resting on Henry's waist. 

"Ew! Your worse than mama and papa!" 

Henry laughed and pulled away. "And what does mama and papa say when you do that too them?" He asked, turning his head slightly. Hope had obviously gotten bored of waiting for them and had come to get them. 

"Kissing is a part of a healthy relationship and not ew." She recited in a bored manner. 

"Its also rude to interrupt, unless your dying or if we don't know your here." Henry finished. 

"You didn't know I was here." 

"I...I did." Henry muttered. 

"Did not." His sister pouted. Henry rolled his eyes as Taran laughed. 

"No, I'm not doing this. Come on. Let's go to Granny's." 

* * *

"Took your time kid." Emma said from the booth, snow David and Regina all sat round the table.

"They were kissing." Hope supplied helpfully as she jumped onto Emma's lap. 

"Hope." Henry gritted out, cheeks red. 

"What?" Hope frowned. "Kissing is a part of healthy relationships." Emma covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to laugh, Hope had sounded exactly like her it was uncanny. 

"Its really hard to like you sometimes." Henry grumbled. "We were looking for this." He motioned to Hope who placed the Necklace carefully on the table, Henry unwrapping it gently. 

"What is it?" Emma frowned. Henry motioned to Taran. 

"Its a memory charm. You can teather it to a person, and it fills up with love and memories, when it is full it breaks the wipe." Taran explained. "As Killian experiences love in different forms it will fill. Some more powerful than others. As he has true love, that would be more potent than than friendship love." He read out. "However it can't just be one love, so Emma as you spend time with him, it will stop filling up as quickly." 

"So… so it needs us to prove that Killian is loved?" Snow said softly. 

"That seems to be the gist." Taran agreed. 

"Thank you Taran." Emma said sincerely. "You have really helped." Taran blushed and ducked his head. 

"You saved me, with Zelena. You didn't have too." 

"We look after our family Taran." Regina said quietly. Henry looked over sharply. 

"I'm sorry." She swallowed. "I… I really am." Henry let out a long breath before hugging her tightly. 

"I missed you." He breathed, a weight he had on his chest easing like it had never been there. 

"I missed you too." Regina's voice thick as she ran her hand through his hair before glancing over at Taran. 

"I owe you an apology too. I… I was being protective." 

Taran nodded. "I understand. Thank you." 

"Killian should be down soon, his head was hurting so he went to take a nap." Emma said softly. Henry glanced at Hope. 

"Shall we get out of here then?" 

Emma shook her head. "No, Killian needs all of us to break this wipe. So we are going to act as normal as we can." 

Kilian's eyes widened as he walked back downstairs. Not expecting to see that many people. He recognised most of them, however he could only just about remember their names. He knew the two closest to the window was Emma's parents, not entirely sure how considering Emma looked the same age as them. He froze as he saw the little girl on Emma's lap. That was her daughter...

His daughter...

"Killian. Sit down." Emma smiled at him. Killian slowly walked over and sat on the chair, it was a little crowded but they managed. He shifted awkwardly in his seat as everyone was staring at him. 

'We have something for you." Emma said as she slid the necklace over to him. "This will show your memories as they return to you, when its full we hope that the memory wipe will be gone." 

Killian nodded. "Okay?" He picked it up from the fabric, it feeling warm to the touch as he slowly slipped it around his neck, joining the other necklace he wore. 

"Do we need to do anything to teather it?" Emma asked a boy he didn't recognise, he then noticed the boy's hand was entwined with Henry's. It must be a boyfriend. 

"No, as soon as his skin touched it it should work." 

Killian nodded. "Its hot." He murmured as he glanced down, the necklace now glowing as 10 beads of sparkly sand filled the hour glass. 

"That must have been from earlier." Emma noted. Killian touched it curiously. 

"Yeah it was." How did he know? He knew the way Emma spoke to him pulled at his chest and his stomach. And he didn't lie.

She was beautiful. 

"We're going to have a BBQ tomorrow afternoon. It's meant to be sunny." Emma said softly. "Would you like to join us?" 

Killian nodded. He hated feeling so lost and alone. The quicker he knew who he was the better.

"Mama." The girl on her lap turned. "Did you give him my present?" She asked. 

"Oh shoot." Emma muttered. "Here, why don't you give it to him?" 

"I'm hope." She smiled toothily and Killian couldn't help but smile. 

"I've seen you in pictures." Killian said softly, glancing up at Emma uncertainly who just nodded encouragingly. 

"You made us take this photo on my birthday." Hope said softly. "It was to remind me that no matter what. You and mama loved me. I don't need it now. I remember. I thought you might need it. I made a frame in school to put it in." She handed over the picture frame. Killian stared at the picture.

He looked so happy, however he saw the twinge of sadness in his eyes. The way he gripped on to Emma, hopes arms wrapped around him. His hand on Henry's shoulder. 

"Thank you hope." He whispered. "Its beautiful." His heart felt a tug as his head pounded in his skull. Killian winced, pressing his hand to his head. 

"Killian?" 

"Fine." He muttered. Glancing down at the necklace which began to glow again, another 10 pieces of sand filling the vial. 

The pain eased. 

"Well that's not going to get embarrassing." He muttered more to himself. Emma's mother laughed from the corner.

"Nothing embarrassing about love." She grinned at him. 

He looked at Hope's happy smile, Emma's received expression.

He guessed he could manage. 


	16. Prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! These are coming out a little slower as I have a bit of writers block on the next instalment. Hopefully inspiration will strike. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Emma asked, taking her baby brother in her arms as she rocked him. Snow smiled and nodded. 

"We have, normally we would have a naming ceremony however, after all we have been through, we decided that it should just be family, looking around, laughing as Hope reached up on tip toe to see the baby. 

"Let us introduce you to, Prince Leo." David announced. Hope looked up, a wide smile on her face. 

"Leo? My friend has a cat called Leo." She said helpfully. Henry laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as Taran nudged him, also a small smile on his face. 

"It's short for Leopold, who was my father." Snow defended. 

"I'm just glad I was able to get it down to Leo. Leopold would get bullied." David muttered to Killian who laughed. 

"My father was a king!"

"Hence why he was not bullied." David quipped. Snow glared at him, lifting Leo out of Emma's arms and into hers. David laughed, going into the house to get the BBQ ready. 

* * *

It had been two hours and Killian was sat on the bench, watching as Henry, Hope and Taran ran around with swords. They were playing something to do with pirates.  David was manning the grill as Snow held Leo, singing a soft song as she rocked him to sleep. Regina next to her and on her phone texting, a small smile on her face. Emma sat next to him, Killian was unsure if she even realised she had her hand on his neck, slowly stroking the hair there.

It felt really nice.

The necklace burned again. This time only 5 grains dropping into the glass. Emma had been trying all day, but the number of grains were dwindling now with her, maybe because Killian knew. 

She was in love with him. 

And he could see why he loved her, she was strong, loving and fiery and so beautiful. 

"I'm going to take over." She suddenly muttered. "I don't know why I let dad think he can grill. He always burns it." Her hand squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him. 

"Do you want to play with us?" Hope asked, rushing up to him, face red and panting. Killian laughed softly. 

"I don't know how to sword fight." Killian said softly. 

"I'll teach you." Henry grinned, his breath also hard and fast. "You said it was muscle memory." He threw one of the swords to him, Killian caught it surprisingly easily and nodded. 

"I guess I could try?" 

Henry was a good teacher. Showing him how to stand and how to position his sword. Hope commenting helpfully along the way. 

"Ready?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded, tightening his hand on the hilt as Henry tried to strike, his arm coming out to block, they spared for a few minutes, Killian gaining more and more confidence as he worked, almost not even thinking about it, his sword clashed with Henrys, twisting his hand and Henrys sword clattering to the floor.  Henry laughed almost hysterically, causing Killian to frown at him in confusion. 

"Are you bloody kidding me? I have been trying to win a sword fight with you for bloody years! Even when you have no memory you still beat me!" Henry laughed manically, leaning forward to catch his breath. 

"What can I say lad? I'm a natural." Killian grinned, the look on Henry's face caused his heart to twist as the necklace grew hot once again, 10 grains filling the necklace up. 

"Its so close." Hope whispered, she was right. Today had hurt Killian a lot, his head pounded and his heart twisted at every nice and loving thing the people around him had said, around half of the grains was due to Emma, Hope had collected a handful, Snow and David had managed 10 between them and even Regina had contributed 3, which according to Henry was a very big deal. Now after the ten from Henry the grains were nearly at the top. 

Killian nodded. Forcing his body to move as the pain become overwhelming. 

"Close." He agreed. "I'll be right back." 

He managed to make it to the couch before collapsing, closing his eyes as shaky images began to fill his head. 

"Killian?" The man managed to crack an eye open. Henry was there, a small bottle in hand. 

"How did you know?" Killian asked, he had thought that he had hid his pain quiet well. 

"We get each other." Henry said softly. "Drink." Killian tipped the liquid back, the pounding stopping almost immediately. 

"We do?" Killian asked, the pain subsiding enough for him to actually open his eyes. 

Henry nodded. 

"I saw, your forehead furrowed slightly, you do that when your trying to hide something. Knowing you it was pain as you don't want to worry mom." Henry said simply, "Also your hand shook, that only happens when your concentrating or really upset. As how close we are to getting your memories back I can assume you were concentrating on not looking ill as you didn't want anyone to make a fuss so you came in here for some quiet without everyone making you feel like your broken."

Killian blinked. "You know me." He said softly. "More than I know me." 

"It works both ways." Henry said quietly. "The amount of times I have came home upset, and you noticed before mom. Or when I was stressed looking after hope and you couldn't help out. You taught me the song that calms her down. You used to take me on the Jolly Roger, and told me to scream as loud as I could. You used to say…" 

"The sea can be trusted with our pain." Killian breathed. He could remember, slightly, it was blurred and dark and difficult, but he knew that is what he said, mainly because that is what his brother had always told him. 

Wait, a brother? Henry gasped looking at him. 

"You did!" Henry said excitedly. "When you came to us in New York, you said you understood, and that you didn't want to replace my dad, but no matter what…"

"We're our own little family." It was getting clearer, he remembered the Jolly Roger, after Henry had had a rough day at school. He rubbed his head, the potion seemed to disappear as quick as it came. 

"We are. Dad…. Dad what we have is special, your not just my parent. Your one of my closest friends. You didn't have to love me, to care about me but you did. Just like I could have just put up with you. But I didn't... I love you, dad." 

Killian gasped as the necklace burned red onto his skin, the necklace filling up with the last 30 grains of sand and cracking open, the sand flying into the air, touching Killian's face and absorbing into the skin. Killian let out a grunt as he fisted his own hair, the pain of 300 years of memories hitting him all at once. 

His eyes finally opened. 

"Henry?" Killian breathed, eyes filled with recognition. 

"Dad?" Henry let out a shocked laugh. 

"You found me." Killian muttered before his eyes rolled back, his body limp as he saw only darkness. 

"Dad? Shit. MOM!" Henry shouted. "Mom!" 

Emma and Regina both rushed in. 

"What happened?" Emma gasped. 

"He remembered! He just fainted!" Henry said, moving out of the way as Regina looked over him, her hands emitting a red mist. 

"He's stable. Just knocked out. He needs to rest." Regina said softly. "Magic overload." 

"He's okay?" Emma asked, sitting next to him and brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

"He will be. He needs to sleep." 

Emma nodded. "Can you help me get him to bed?" Regina nodded, hand twisting, Killian's body disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

"You did it Henry." Emma hugged him tightly. 

"You did it!' Henry laughed hugging her back tightly.  "This was a team effort." Emma nodded, wiping her eyes and glancing upstairs. 

"Come on, let him rest. Burgers are ready." Regina said firmly. Emma sighed and nodded, Henry also nodding before glancing behind her. "I'll be out in a second. Emma followed his gaze and grinned. 

"Take your time." She laughed, grabbing Regina by the arm and pulling her out with her before Regina could protest. 

"See what I mean?" Taran said quietly. "You are a hero." He walked towards him. 

"And like I said, thus was a group effort." Henry argued. Taran rolled his eyes. 

"Just take the compliment." Taran bit his lip, glancing back to make sure they were alone, before stepping ever closer, a shy smile on his face.

"So, we've spent the whole day making your dad felt the love, I think someone else needs attention now." He said softly, hand resting on his arm. Henry would laugh, roll his eyes at the cheesy pick up line, but it all died in his throat. 

"I think I do." He said quietly, stepping forward so their chests were almost touching. 

"Do you think we could sneak away?" Taran asked, his lips trailing down Henrys neck. He swallowed loudly. 

"Or… we could do one better." Henry breathed. "Stay the night?" 

Taran froze, leaning his head back to look in his eyes. "Really?" 

"Really…. I want to spend the night with you, not some quick thing in the bathroom while my whole family is downstairs." His cheeks blushed. 

"Will your mom be okay?" 

"The amount of times I've walked in on her and dad? She owes me. Also I've just saved her true love, the least she could do is let me spend the night with min--" Henry's eyes widened. Tarans mouth dropped open. 

"Spend the night with someone I love." Henry said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake. 

"Nuh huh. Not getting out of it that easily." Taran laughed as he shook his head. "You… you think…" 

Henry shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just… I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't imagine loving someone the way I love you." 

Taran let out a breath and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. 

"In that case. I'd love to spend night with you." Taran's eyes sparkled as he took Henrys hand. 

Maybe this was true love. Maybe it wasn't, all Henry knew is that he couldn't imagine not having Taran in his life. 

That was enough. 


End file.
